Randy's Road Trip Idea
by BrKO BrHODES
Summary: When RAW is cancelled, Randy Orton decides to do something. He asks Cody Rhodes to join him and later on, John Cena and The Miz go with them. Warning, Slash. I do not own the WWE or anything WWE related. I do, however, wish I did.
1. The Idea

Randy's Road Trip Idea

Randy Orton decides to go on a little vacation and asks Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase to join him. But when Ted can't make it, John Cena comes into play and goes with them instead. Slash.

All of the WWE superstars and divas have just been informed that RAW has been cancelled for the week.

Randy takes advantage of the situation and decides to plan out a little road trip for himself, Cody and Ted.

He grabs a rucksack out of the closet and piles some clothes into it.

Randy reaches for his cell phone and calls Cody.

"Hello" Cody answers.

"Hey Codes, it's Randy, you wanna go on a road trip?"

"Oh hey Randy. Sure, I'm up for that, but with who?"

"Me and maybe Ted. I have to call him first though. Okay?"

"Okay. What do you want me to bring?"

"Bring whatever you want."

"Okay Randy, I'll be round soon. See you then."

"Okay Codes, see ya"

Randy clicks off the phone and dials Ted's number.

"What!" Ted answers quite angry.

"Hey Ted, it's Randy, wanna go out and…" Ted cuts him off.

"Randy I can't, I've got family issues to take care of"

"Are you sure? I mean I've already…" Ted cuts him off again.

"Look Randy! I said no!" Ted shouts "I can't go and that's…" Randy cuts Ted off.

"Don't you shout at me!" Randy shouts "Who the hell do you think you are!? Who do you think you're talking to!?"

"Look Randy, I'm sorry I…" Randy stops him from finishing.

"You're sorry!? You're sorry!" Randy yells "Sorry isn't gonna cut it!"

Randy slams the phone shut almost breaking it.

He starts to calm himself down when he hears a knock at the door.

"What!" Randy shouts.

There's no answer as the door gets knocked again.

He goes over to the door and opens it with force.

"Hey Randy" Cody said standing in the doorway.

"Oh… Hey Codes. That was quick."

"Yeah. You called Ted yet?" Cody asks going in the room and taking a seat on the bed.

"Forget Ted. We don't need him. We'll just go ourselves."

"But what about…" Cody is cut off before he finishes.

"I said forget him. Besides, he's got some other shit happening that's too important for him to come out with us."

"Oh… Okay. So when we leaving?" Cody asks Randy who grabs a towel.

"Right after I've had a shower." Randy said while walking to the bathroom door and putting his phone down on the bedside table.

"Okay Randy, but be quick though" Cody said as Randy shuts the bathroom door.

"You can watch the TV if you want." Randy said turning on the shower.

Cody gets up and walks over to the TV.

Just as he turns it on, Randy's phone goes off.

"Can you get that for me?" Randy asks washing himself.

"Okay." Cody answers walking to the cell phone.

He checks the caller ID. It was John Cena.

"Hello." Cody answers the cell.

"Hey Randy, you wanna do something this week?"

"John, it's Cody, Randy's in the shower."

"Oh… Hey Cody, do you know if Randy's free this week?"

"Sorry John, me and Randy are going on a road trip together. But you can come if you want. I'm sure Randy wouldn't mind."

"Really?" John asks "You sure?"

"Yeah" Cody answers "It'll be fun."

"Great Cody, thanks. I'll be right over."

"Okay John, see you soon."

"See ya."

Cody closes the cell. He turns around and finds Randy staring at him with only a towel around his waist. The water droplets running down the older man's abs and navel until they hit the towel vanishing instantly.

"Who was that?" Randy asks reaching for another towel

"Em… That was J-John Cena. He w-was wanting to kn-know if you were free." Cody stutters as he stares at the naked man standing in front of him.

"Well…?"

"Well wh-what?"

"What did you say to him?" Randy asks drying his chest and neck.

"I said that w-we were going out t-together and I asked him if he wanted to c-come." Cody answers not being able to take his eyes off of Randy's smooth, tanned body.

"Okay." Randy said drying off his arms and stomach.

Cody finally pulls his eyes away from Randy's chiseled physique and starts to watch the TV.

Randy then drops the towel from around his waist.

Cody's eyes instantly catch sight of the dropping towel.

As Randy starts to dry his limp 4.6 incher and tanned scrotum, Cody's eyes continue to gaze at Randy dry himself off.

"So what time did he say he would be here?" Randy asks starting to dry his thighs.

"…" Cody doesn't hear Randy speak as he continues to stare at his sensitive area.

"Cody?" Randy said louder than before.

"…What?" Cody answers extremely aroused.

"I asked you a question man."

"Sorry Randy, I uh didn't hear you." Cody said trying to hide his member which was now erect.

"What time did Cena say he was gonna be hear?" Randy asks, growing impatient, reaching for a pair of boxer briefs.

"He said th-that he would be r-right over."

Randy slips on the boxer briefs and a pair of pants. He's putting on his socks when a knock at the door sounds through the room.

"Maybe that's him." Cody said as his member began to go limp.

"Well get it then." Randy said putting his boots on.

"Okay."

Cody walks over to the door and answers it.

"Hey John" Cody said motioning for him to come in.

"Hey Cody, hey Randy. You guys ready yet?" John asks as he walks in and sits on the lounge chair next to the TV.

"I am now" Randy replies slipping on a tight black legacy T-Shirt.

"Alright, then lets go." John said getting up and turning off the TV.

Randy and Cody grab their things and the three leave the room making there way to the elevator. Randy presses the call button and the elevator doors soon open.

The three superstars walk into the elevator and the doors close when Randy hits the ground floor button.

"So what did you bring Codes?" Randy asks leaning against the cold metal elevator wall which sends a chill down his spine.

"I brought some clothes, my cell phone and camera. Why?"

"Just curious. What about you Cena?" Randy asks turning his head slightly to face John.

"Clothes, cell and a deck of cards." John replies "What you bringing Randy?"

"The same as you guys." Randy replies.

The elevator doors open and the three walk out. They check out of the hotel and make their way to the parking lot where Randy's car was parked.

Cody was walking behind the two discreetly checking out Randy.

Cody had always been attracted to Randy and he couldn't believe that he was going away with him for a week.

They got to the car and all got in. Randy was in the driving seat while both John and Cody where sitting in the back.

Once on the road, Randy said "We're going to California, which is five days away so we'll be stopping in four hotels."

"Okay" Cody said.

"Right Randy" John said pulling out the deck of cards from his rucksack.

He took the cards out of the packet and starts shuffling the deck.

"The game is blackjack. You in?" John asks handing two cards to Cody.

"Like I have a choice." Cody said looking at the cards handed to him.

The drive continued with cheers coming from the back of the car from time to time.


	2. Two Beds For Three Men

Ten hours later…

After only stopping for gas, bites to eat and bathroom breaks, Cody had fallen asleep with his head on John's right shoulder.

"Randy, you should start looking for a hotel now cause it's late and Cody's sleeping." John said quietly to Randy who is starting to look a bit tired himself.

"Fine." Randy yawns.

No sooner had the little chat stop, Randy found a hotel. He parked in the hotel parking lot and turned off the engine. John woke up Cody and got out of the car.

Once they were all out of the car with their bags, they made their way to the reception desk in the hotel.

"Can I get a room for three?" Randy asked the receptionist as Cody put his head back on John's shoulder.

"I'm afraid the only room we have available only has two beds." The receptionist said to Randy as John shrugged Cody's head off making him groan.

"It'll do." Randy said digging through his pockets for his wallet.

"Okay. Will you be paying by cash, credit or debit?" She asks Randy who hands her his credit card.

She swipes the card and gives it back to Randy along with a keycard to their room.

"Have a nice night gentlemen." She said to them as they walked away.

They had got a room on the first floor so they took the stairs.

"I'm not walking up the stairs. I'm exhausted." Cody complained.

"Fine" John said making his way back towards Cody.

John went right over to Cody and picked him up bridal style. He turned round and continued to climb up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked sleepy and confused.

"You said you didn't want to 'walk' up the stairs. So I'm carrying you instead." John replied with a grin on his face.

Randy continued to make his way up the stairs only glancing back a few times. They reached the first floor and proceeded down the hall to Randy's room. Randy placed the keycard into the slot. The light went green and the three entered. John looked at Cody who was staring at Randy.

"Two of us are gonna have to share tonight." Randy said.

"I don't mind sharing with you." Cody said getting down from John's arms.

"So it's settled then. Randy…You are sleeping with Cody." John said with a grin.

The remark made Cody blush as he took off his shoes.

"Fine" Randy said heading for the bathroom.

"Don't be too long in there cause I gotta go." John said knocking on the bathroom door.

Cody took off his top and pants. He took of his socks and tossed them on the little pile of clothes at his side of the bed.

Randy opened the bathroom door letting John in. They both began brushing their teeth while looking in the mirror above the sink.

Cody took off his boxer briefs and slid on a pair of night shorts. He then joins the two gorgeous men in the bathroom and started to brush his own teeth.

Randy leaves the bathroom while taking off his T-Shirt.

Cody also leaves the bathroom. The door closes behind him and locks.

Randy kicks off his boots and slides off his pants. He goes over to the bed and sits on it raising his legs up to reach his socks.

"What side do you want?" Cody asked staring at Randy' boxer briefs while pointing at the bed.

"The one that doesn't have your stuff in front of it." Randy said laughing and tossing his socks into his rucksack.

Randy stands up and pulls down his boxer briefs right in front of Cody who immediately dives under the duvet.

"What's wrong with you?" Randy asks putting on a pair of night shorts.

"Nothing. Just a bit chilly that's all." Cody lied as his member stands to 7.5 inches of attention.

"Okay…" Randy said looking at Cody puzzled.

John emerged from the bathroom in his night pants with clothes in his hands.

"Right. I'm gonna hit the hay cause I'm really tired." John said putting the bundle of clothes down on the floor and sliding into the other bed.

"I guess I'm gonna do the same." Randy said climbing into his side of the bed. Cody moved a little to allow Randy in.

"Goodnight." John said flipping onto his left side facing away from Cody and Randy.

"Goodnight." Cody said turning away from Randy.

"Yeah night." Randy said snuggling into the pillow.

Through the night, about 2.55am, Cody woke up and found himself face to face with Randy. He noticed that Randy was hugging him in his sleep.

Cody leaned in closer to Randy's lips and planted a tender kiss on them, not stirring The Legend Killer. Cody then turned over and started rubbing his backside against Randy's limp member.

As Cody continued, he could feel Randy's member getting bigger. He reached down and felt the now 8 inch erection through the night shorts.

He got excited himself and wrapped his fingers round the waistband of Randy's night shorts. He pushed them down far enough to let The Legend Killer's pulsing erection out. Cody then pulled down his own shorts.

He slowly moved back until he could feel the head against the inside of his cheeks. He slowly rubbed up and down against Randy. He stopped when he heard Randy moan with ecstasy then continued.

John started to stir. Cody closed his eyes but quietly continued rubbing up against Randy. Cody soon fell asleep.


	3. A Taste Of Randy

In the morning…

Cody woke up first. He pulled up his pants trying not to wake the older man. He then pulled Randy's pants back up over his now limp 4.6 inch member.

Cody took his hand out from under the duvet and noticed that his hand was covered in Randy's precum.

Cody just lay there in the soft, gentle hug that he was in with The Legend Killer staring at his hand. He couldn't believe that he had some of Randy's seed on it.

He saw John walk into the room with food and quickly shoved his hand back under the duvet.

"Mornin'." John said putting down the food on the table.

"Mornin'." Cody said trying not to wake Randy up.

"Randy!" John shouts walking over to the curtains and opening them.

Randy wakes up and finds himself cuddling into Cody.

"Cody. What are you doin'?" Randy said blushing.

"Randy, you have a hold of me." Cody said making Randy go even brighter.

"Yeah you two were like that at three o'clock this morning as well." John added sorting the food out on the table.

"What did you get to eat?" Cody asked as his stomach rumbled.

"I got three sets of pancakes from the kitchen downstairs." John said showing the plates.

"Mm. Sounds good." Randy said letting go of Cody.

Cody got up and ran towards the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it. He looked down at his hand intently before licking one of his fingertips.

"Cody, c'mon the pancakes are gettin' cold." John said knocking on the door.

Cody washed his hands in the sink next to the door. He grabs a towel and dries them making his way to the door. The door unlocks and opens. Cody walks out wiping his face with his hands.

"Sorry about that." Cody apologized sitting down at the table where John and Randy were sitting.

The three ate then Cody and Randy got dressed. They tidied up the room and packed away their things.

"Well I guess it's back to the road." Randy said closing the room door behind him.

"Okay. You still wanna drive?" Cody asked.

"Yes." Randy replied.

The three checked out then made their way to the parking lot where Randy's car was parked. They entered the car and left.

Four hours into the journey they passed a carnival. Randy parked the car and they got out.

"You wanna stay here for a while?" Randy asked looking at Cody and John.

"Sure." John replied looking at Randy then looking over at Cody who seemed quite excited.

"I love carnivals." Cody said almost running to the entrance.

"I guess that means yes." John laughed looking over at Randy who was also laughing.

They entered the carnival and went on all the rides together. Some seemed more edgy than others but they enjoyed it.

"That was fun, wouldn't you say so?" Cody asked happily holding a giant teddy bear.

"Yeah great fun" John said holding an inflatable hammer.

"I didn't think so." Randy said walking out with nothing.

"You're just a sore loser Randy." Cody laughed.

"Wow, it's nine thirty." John said looking at his watch. "We should find a hotel soon before it gets any darker."

"Fine, get in the car and I'll look for one." Randy said pointing at the car.

They got in the car and Cody soon fell asleep. His head fell onto John's right shoulder whilst hugging into the teddy bear.

Randy found one not that far off and parked in the parking lot. John grabbed all three bags from the back as Randy picked up Cody bridal style. Cody dropped the bear when Randy picked him up.

They made their way to the hotel and entered. John walked over to the reception desk with Randy carrying Cody not that far behind him.

"Can I have a room for three?" John asked the receptionist at the desk.

"Of course you can. Will you be paying by cash or…" John cuts him off.

"Credit card."

He hands him his credit card. The receptionist swipes the card and hands it back to John with a keycard to their room.

"Thanks." John said turning round.

They walk towards the elevator. John presses the call button and the elevator doors open. Randy enters first, re-adjusting Cody in his arms so that he wouldn't drop him. He is closely followed in by John who pushes the fourth floor button making the doors close and elevator start.

During the elevator journey. Cody snuggled up closer to Randy and kissed him on the neck. Randy blushed as he got tingly feelings shoot down his neck.

The elevator doors opened and they made their way to the room. John put the keycard in the slot. The light went green and he opened the door.

Randy walked into the room with Cody who kissed his neck again.

John walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Randy looked down at the sleeping man that lay in his arms. He shook him which woke him up.

"Mmm. What?" Cody asked sleepy and annoyed.

"Well…You were kissing me." Randy replied blushing.

"What?" Cody said more alert.

"You were kissing my neck when you were sleeping." Randy said still blushing. "You were sleeping, weren't you?"

"Yes I was sleeping." Cody said firmly. "But…How?"

John walks out of the bathroom into an awkward silence.

"Uh Randy, if he's awake then you can put him down." John laughed.

Randy dropped Cody on the bed. He stealthily walks into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

John took of his top and trainers simultaneously.

"John, did I really kiss Randy?"

"Well yeah, but was only his neck." John said taking off his pants. "There's nothing to get worked up about."

"You don't understand." Cody said sitting up on the bed.

"Understand what?" John asks. "That you kissed someone while you were sleeping, meaning that you couldn't control it."

"Yeah. But…" Cody is interrupted.

"But nothing. You were sleeping and you kissed his neck twice. Big whoop." John said staring at Cody sitting on the other bed.

"You know, you're right. I mean I couldn't control it. It could happen to anyone."

Cody gets up off the bed and goes over to the bathroom door. He opens the door and goes in.

Randy is washing his face in the sink and doesn't see Cody enter. Cody closes the door and walks over to Randy.

Randy looks up and see's Cody staring at him.

"What?" Randy asks drying his face on the towel hanging next to the sink.

"We need to talk." Cody said pointing between the two.

"Look Cody, I…" Randy stops while looking at Cody.

"You what?" Cody said putting his hands on his hips.

"I liked…" Randy stops again turning away from Cody to look into the mirror.

"Liked what?" Cody asked. "The kisses?"

"…" Randy was now looking at the floor.

"Well Randy?" Cody said crossing his arms.

"Dammit Cody. Just leave me alone." Randy said pushing past Cody towards the bathroom door then opening it.

Randy storms out of the bathroom and takes off his T-Shirt.

Cody follows him out noticing that John is already sleeping.

"Well, whatever the situation is between us, John is already sleeping so…" Cody takes a deep breath as he slides off his trainers. "We have to share the bed again."

Randy takes off his pants and gets into the bed.

"I guess so." Randy said getting comfortable.

Cody takes off his pants. He sits on the bed and lifts up his legs taking off his socks. He stands up taking off his top and pulling the duvet back. Cody gets into the bed and snuggles into the duvet.

He is unable to fall asleep unlike the man lying next to him who sounds like he's asleep.

Randy turns over and wraps his arms around Cody. Cody thinks nothing of it until Randy starts kissing the back of his neck. Cody began to give out small whimpers.

"Randy, are you awake?" Cody whispers, still feeling the pleasure coming from the kisses being set upon him by The Legend Killer.

"Yes" Randy whispers back.

Cody's heart began to beat faster as he turned round to face Randy. Randy leans in and softly kisses Cody on the lips. Cody hugs into his warm, tender body and they both fall asleep in each others arms.


	4. Backseat Pleasure

The next day…

Cody wakes up finding Randy gazing at him intently.

Cody leans in to kiss Randy. But just meets the air as Randy gets out of the bed.

"Randy? What're you doing? I thought last night was…" Randy cuts him off.

"Cody. I have to think this through." Randy said throwing on a pair of pants and a top.

"Where you going?" Cody asks as he sits up in the bed not taking his eyes off of Randy.

"For a walk." Randy said putting on a pair of shoes. He walks over to the door and opens it. He leaves the room and slams the door behind him causing John to wake up.

"Hm? What?" John said half asleep.

"That was Randy leaving to go for a walk." Cody tells John as he gets up and slides on a pair of pants.

John tries to get comfortable and go back to sleep.

"John?" Cody asked sitting back down and putting on his socks. "Can I talk to you?"

"What is it?" John said as he sits up in the bed.

"It's about Randy."

"It's not about you kissing his neck is it?" John said giggling a little.

"No. It's not about that. It's about last night. Randy was…uh…kissing me."

"What?" John asks more alert of the situation. "He was kissing you? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Cody answers putting on a T-Shirt. "But this morning he got right out of the bed and left. What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Well…maybe he does have 'feelings' for you but doesn't know if they're right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's never had the feelings he has for you for another guy before." John answers rubbing his eyes with his fisted hands. "He's probably confused because you're his best friend and wouldn't want to ruin that relationship he has with you."

John gets out of the bed and walks over to Cody. He sits next to him and wraps one of his arms around the younger man.

"Do you 'like' him?" John asks as he holds Cody closer.

"Yes." Cody answers putting his head on John's comfortable right shoulder. "Do you think he hates me?"

"No, but if he feels the same way as you do then he'll come round." John assured Cody rubbing his right shoulder.

Cody wipes his eyes with his hands. He leans down and puts on his trainers. He stands up and puts on a hoodie.

"Where you goin'?" John asked getting up from the bed.

"I'm goin' downstairs to get some fresh air." Cody replied. "You want anything from the kitchen while I'm down there?"

"Nah, I'll probably go down and get somethin' later. But thanks." John said reaching for his bag.

"Okay. I'll be back in ten minutes." Cody said walking towards the door. "See you later."

"Yeah, see ya Cody."

Cody opens the door and leaves the room. He closes the door and heads for the elevator. The elevator door opens and Randy walks out. Cody see's him and almost runs right to him.

"Hey Randy." Cody said. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

"Look Cody. I…" Randy was cut off by Cody's tender kiss.

Randy was overcome at first but then grabs the younger man's waist and pulls it in closer. They part to catch a breath.

"Randy. Do you feel the same way as I do?" Cody asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes." Randy said hugging the younger man who was crying. "Don't cry. You should be happy."

"I am Randy. Believe me." Cody said wiping his eyes." Randy, I lo…" Randy cuts him off by placing his right index finger over Cody's mouth.

"Don't say it. Don't rush into this, Okay?"

"Okay Randy." Cody said hugging back into the Legend Killer. "But for the record, I do."

Cody lets go of Randy's hot body and grabs Randy's left hand with his right hand. They walk back to the room and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" John said moving around in the room.

"It's Randy."

"And Cody."

"Okay." John said as he opened the door. He see's them holding hands. "So…you sorted it out then?"

"Yeah." Cody said gazing up at Randy.

"We did." Randy said looking down at Cody then kissing the younger man on the lips.

"Hey. I'm standing right here." John said making a scene of hiding his eyes.

"What? You want in on the action John?" Cody said with a cheeky grin.

"Maybe." John laughed.

"So are we ready to go then?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John said grabbing the three bags. "All set."

"Right, lets go." Randy said closing the door after John left the room.

The three headed for the elevator. Cody pushed the call button and the doors opened. They entered the elevator.

"Wait I've left something in the room." John said. "I need to go back and get it."

"Alright, give me the bags and I'll take them down." Randy said letting go of Cody's hand.

"No it's fine and besides Cody looks a bit upset that you let go of his hand." John said grinning as he left the elevator.

Cody pressed the ground floor button and the elevator doors shut. Randy took Cody's right hand and squeezed it gently.

"Codes."

"Yeah Randy?" "Cody said looking up at Randy's soft, gorgeous face.

"I know what you did to me two nights ago."

"What did I do to you?" Cody said looking puzzled until he remembered what he'd done. "Oh. Em. That. Well, uh, you see…"

"It's alright, I mean after all I did get hard so I obviously enjoyed it." Randy said looking down at Cody. "But you could have asked me, you know."

"Sorry." Cody said turning his head to look down at the floor.

Randy lifts Cody's head up with his right hand. "Don't be. Like I said, I enjoyed it." Randy leans in and kisses him on the lips.

They pull apart to catch a breath. "Thanks Randy." Cody said licking his lips provocatively.

Randy started to get aroused. The doors open and they walk out. Randy and Cody make their way to the reception desk.

Once they checked out, they made their way to the parking lot. They then went over to Randy's car and got in the back of it.

Cody leaned over and started sucking on Randy's neck.

"Mmm, Cody." Randy said as Cody pulled at Randy's belt.

Cody continued to suck at Randy's neck as his hands got the belt off and undid the button on Randy's pants.

"Cody, Johns gonna be here any minute." Randy said with a moan.

Cody lifts his head. "So."

Cody then pulled down the zipper on Randy's pants. He pulled them down to his ankles. He looks back to what he desires and see's that it's already erect.

Cody bends down towards The Legend Killer's erection and starts to gently run his lips and tongue up and down the shaft.

"Cody please. Stop teasing." Randy pleaded leaking precum onto his boxer briefs.

Cody took hold of the waist line of Randy's boxer briefs and slowly started to pull them down. He pulled them down to Randy's ankles. He moved his hands slowly up Randy's legs, gently massaging as they moved up, and starts stroking Randy's 8 incher.

He then wraps his right hand around the shaft and slowly pleasured the Legend Killer who is lets out soft moans and jerks his hips up.

Cody starts moving his hand faster while Randy's moans became louder and bigger.

"Oh god Cody, I'm close" Randy said as Cody put Randy's pulsing erection, oozing precum, into his mouth. He started to lick the head and slit teasingly.

Cody started to suck and bob his head up and down at a fast pace that sent the Legend Killer over the edge.

"Shit. I'm coming." Randy yelled grabbing Cody's hair with his right hand and biting down on his fisted left.

Cody took all of Randy's seed in his mouth and swallowed every bit of it. The warm liquid sliding down his throat.

"Thank…You." Randy panted as Cody lifted his head.

"No problem. Now get your clothes back on before John gets here." Cody said reaching for Randy's boxer briefs.

He pulls them up with the pants and buttons the pants up. Cody lifts his head and gazes into Randy's eyes.

"Uh. Cody. You've got a little…" Randy said pointing at the white liquid on Cody's lips.

"Little what?" Cody asks. "What is it?"

"Never mind, I'll get it." Randy said leaning in towards Cody.

He sucks on the younger man's lips making sure to get the rest of his seed off of them.

"There. Got it." Randy said leaning back licking his lips.

"Okay. Thanks." Cody said leaning in to hug Randy.

There was a knock on the window.

Cody tuned round and rolled down the window as Randy left the car.

"Hey John. You get what you went back for?" Cody said with a nervous grin.

"Yeah." John replied entering the car as Cody moved across to the other seat. "And don't worry. I only seen you two kissing. Nothing else."

"Alright." Cody said with a sigh of relief.

Randy enters the car. He sits in the driver's seat and starts the engine. "Okay. Everybody ready?" Randy asked putting the car into reverse.

"Yes" Cody said looking out the window.

"Yeah" John said checking his phone.

They were back on the road.


	5. Cena's Shower Show

Seven hours later…

After just taking off from a restaurant. Randy put on the radio as John and Cody were about to play cards.

"_In local news, there is a big storm heading this way and people are advised to get off the streets as soon as possible. The police have blocked off all main roads to stop people from driving in these dangerous weather conditions."_

Randy switches off the radio and drives into the first hotel he spots. "I don't think we're getting to go anywhere else today." Randy said securing the hand brake.

They get out of the car and Cody sets his camera on the top of it. He gets Randy and John to stand next to him for a photo.

Randy grabs Cody's left shoulder and hugs into him. Cody puts his left arm around John's abdomen and draws him closer. They all smile as the flash goes off.

Cody collects the camera from the car and puts it back into his rucksack. The three make their way into the hotel, Cody grabs Randy's free hand with his and kisses him on the neck making Randy get a tingle down his spine.

They approach the desk and Randy put his bag down. "Can I have a room?" Randy asks lightly squeezing Cody's hand.

"Certainly. How many beds?" The receptionist asked typing into the computer.

"Two." Randy answered making a V with his free hand.

"That's fine, now will you be paying by cash, credit or debit?" She asked Randy who searched for his wallet.

"Cash" Randy said momentarily letting go of Cody's hand to give the receptionist the money. He puts his wallet away and takes Cody's hand.

She opens the cash register and puts the money in. She takes little change out and closes the till. She picks up the room keycard and hands it to Randy along with the change.

"Thanks." He said putting them into his pants pocket.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your stay." She said smiling.

Randy picked up his bag and the three started to walk towards the lobby. The superstars approached the elevator and John pressed the call button. The elevator doors opened and they went in. John hit the second floor button and the doors closed.

"I guess we're sharing again." Randy said smiling at the younger man.

"I guess so 'Legend Killer'." Cody said squeezing Randy's hand and kissing him on the lips allowing Randy's tongue into his mouth.

"Hold on. Before you two get any ideas. I'm sleeping in the same room as you, so you're not doing anything tonight." John said showing that he meant it.

"I know Cena, we were just playin' around." Randy said looking at John.

"Yeah John. Chill out." Cody added looking over at John.

"Sorry." John apologized. "If you guys do end up doing something, then will you at least keep it down when you're doin' it?"

"Yes." Cody said looking back at Randy.

"We'll try." Randy said with a cheeky grin then looking back at Cody and sealing another kiss on putting his tongue back into Cody's mouth.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The three walked out and down the hall to the room door.

John took the keycard from Randy's pant pocket as Randy was focused on Cody. He put the card in the slot and the light went green. The door opened and they went in.

"Right. I'm gonna have a shower." John stated grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

John swung the door with a bit of force causing it to open again. Randy and Cody could hear the water start and the unmistakable sound of clothes coming off.

They went over to the door and quietly nudged it open. They looked in with glee as they saw a naked John Cena showering in front of them with his limp 4.5 incher on show.

Randy reached down and tugged at the sensitive area of his pants with his right hand before moving it to Cody's sensitive area. He stroked the growing erection through Cody's pants.

He slid his hand up to the waistline of Cody's pants. He then slid his hand down Cody's boxer briefs and grabbed hold of the 7.5 incher which was leaking precum. Randy started to pleasure Cody while they stared at John's wet, steamy body.

Cody let out small moans and started kissing Randy's neck. Randy moved behind Cody, pressing his 8 inch up against the younger man's back.

Randy's momentum got faster and faster until Cody could take no more. He moaned into Randy's neck spreading his seed in his pants.

Randy pulled out his hand which was covered in Cody's seed. "Lick it off" Randy whispered into Cody's ear before nibbling the lobe.

Without saying a word, Cody went to work. Licking and sucking every last piece of Randy's gorgeous hand.

They walked away from the door and sat on the bed. Cody let his head drop onto Randy's left shoulder.

John emerged from the bathroom in a towel covering him from the waist down to his knees.

"I thought I closed the door?" John questioned.

"You did but it must have swung back open." Randy replied rubbing Cody's right thigh with his left hand.

Cody gets up from the bed, grabs a towel and heads for the bathroom. He walks in leaving the door open and turns on the water.

John drops the towel and puts on a pair of night shorts. He puts the TV on and climbs into his bed.

"Are you having a shower after Cody?" John asked flicking through the channels.

"Yeah." Randy answered.

John stopped channel surfing when he seen that 'Ghostbusters 2' was on.

"I love this film. Don't you?" John asked turning his head to look at Randy.

"It's alright." Randy answers tilting his hand from side to side.

Cody walked to the bathroom door. "Randy. Can you pass me my shorts?"

"Yeah sure." Randy said reaching for Cody's rucksack.

He takes the shorts out and walks over to Cody. "Here."

"Thanks." Cody said taking the shorts from Randy and putting them on.

Cody leaves the bathroom and lazily walks over to his bed. He gets in and snuggles under the duvet when his eyes catch the TV.

"Oh. Ghostbusters, my favourite." Cody said sitting up in the bed as Randy steps into the shower.

"I know right." John agrees turning to Cody then turning back to the TV.

They both get comfortable in the beds whilst watching the film. Soon after, Cody falls asleep.

Randy walks out of the bathroom in night pants. He makes his way over to his bed and lifts the duvet up. He climbs in and snuggles into Cody.

John gets up and makes his way over to the TV. He stops dead when he hears a moan come from Randy's bed. He turns to find them both sound asleep. He turns back and turns off the TV.

He makes his way back to his own bed and gets in. He gets cozy and drifts off into his dreams.


	6. The Awesome One Enters

The next morning…

John wakes up to the sound of heavy rain hitting the window. He looks over to the other bed to find one person in it. He sits up to find that it's Randy in the bed.

The door opens and Cody walks in with a tray, holding two boxes of cereal and a jug of milk, in his hands. "Oh...Hey. You're up." Cody said closing the door with his right foot. "Guess who I ran into in the kitchen."

"I dunno. Who?" John asked sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"No, guess." Cody said putting the tray on the table and setting out the bowls.

"Em, Dustin?" John humored him getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"What? No. Not my brother."

"Then who?" John said entering the bathroom.

"Mike." Cody said pouring cereal into a bowl.

John stopped. His heart started beating faster. "Mike who?"

"Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin. Who else."

"Oh…" John said closing the bathroom door and locking it.

Cody walked over to Randy and sat next to him.

"Randy. Randy. Wake up." Cody whispered lightly shaking Randy.

Randy woke up and smiled at Cody. "Is it mornin' already?"

"Yes and I brought you some breakfast." Cody replied leaning down and kissing Randy on the lips.

Randy sat up in his bed. He stretched his arms out and yawned.

"Randy?" Cody asked. "I told John that I seen The Miz down stairs and, well, he got all weird."

"Yeah. He does that." Randy replied getting out of the bed and walking over to the table.

"Why?" Cody asked joining Randy at the table and sitting next to him.

"Oh no, I can't tell you that. He'd kill me." Randy replied pouring cereal into his empty bowl.

"What?" Cody asked pouring milk into his bowl over the cereal. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he doesn't want anyone to know that he loves hi…" Randy covers his mouth with his right hand.

"He loves him?" Cody asked staring at Randy intently.

"Yes." John said exiting the bathroom looking at the other two. "Randy. You can't keep your big mouth shut for one second can you?"

Randy looked down at his bowl. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." Randy said smiling to himself. "It just…Came out."

"It's not his fault John, it's mine. I wanted to know." Cody said looking at John.

"Well now you know." John said taking a seat at the table and pouring cereal into his own bowl as Randy poured milk into his own.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of John." Cody said picking up his spoon and dipping it into the bowl.

"I know" John said pouring milk into his bowl.

"Well good." Cody said picking up the spoon and bringing it to his lips. "Cause I've asked him to come with us."

John looked up at Cody. "You did what?" John asked eyes wide open.

Cody finished his first spoonful. "I asked him to come with us." Putting his spoon back into the bowl. "He was here by himself and I felt sorry for him."

The rest of breakfast finished in silence. Randy and John were getting dressed when a knock at the door sounded throughout the room.

"Who is it?" Randy asked walking over to the door.

"It's Mike. Cody said I should come up."

John's heart froze. "Two minutes, just getting' dressed." John said putting on his top back to front.

"Okay. I'll be out here when you're ready."

Cody went over to the door and opened allowing Miz to enter.

"Hey Mike." Cody said hugging Miz.

"Hey…Cody." Miz said embarrassed.

Cody let Miz go and closed the door.

"Uh John you've got you're top on the wrong way." Randy grinned pointing at him.

"Oh, right." John said blushing and taking off his top catching Miz's attention.

Cody turned and saw how Miz was staring at John.

"So you still up for coming with us then?" Cody asked clicking his fingers to get Miz's attention.

"What…um…Yeah. But not today." Miz said turning to look at Cody.

"What's wrong with today?" Cody pondered tilting his head as he looked at Miz.

"Didn't you see the news?" Miz said pointing at the TV.

"No" Cody answered walking over to the TV.

"Why what's happened?" Randy asked slipping on his T-Shirt.

"The storm from last night hasn't stopped yet." Miz said walking over to the curtains and opening them. "See."

Outside were great big puddles of rain. The sound of thunder could be heard throughout the hotel. There was not a sole outside.

"_The storm from last night has yet to subside and has caused a lot of damage across several parts in the area. For your own safety, we advise you to stay in and close your windows. The gusts of wind are going at, at least forty five miles an hour. The rain has been turning into hail in some parts. So again please do not, I repeat do not leave your homes. It's too dangerous."_

Cody turns off the TV. "Well I guess we're stayin' here for another night." Cody said walking over to Randy and hugging him.

"Guess so." Randy said sliding his hands down Cody's back.

Miz and John both looked away and found themselves staring at each other.

"So…" Miz said itching his neck.

"Em…Do you wanna play cards?" John asked picking up the pack of cards and pointing at them.

"Sure. What game?" Miz asked walking towards the table and picking up the tray. "Where should I put this?"

"I'll take that." Cody said taking it from Miz and walking to the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

Cody opened the door and walked out closing the door behind him. It was silent until Cody re-entered the room twenty minutes after he had left.

"So what game we playin'?" Cody asked closing the door.

"Poker?" Randy said looking over at John who was still staring at Miz.

"We've no chips." John said turning and locking eyes with Randy.

"Well…" Cody said grinning at the three men in front of him. "We could always play strip poker."

Randy's eyes lit up. "I agree, lets play strip poker."

"What?" John said turning to Miz. "Do you wanna play strip poker?"

"Em…" Miz began to think. "Sure, why not. It'll be fun. Right?"

"Excellent." Cody said walking over to the table and moving it to the middle of the room. "Pull up a chair."

Cody grabbed two chairs and placed them next to each other. He sat on one and Randy sat on the other. Miz grabbed a chair and sat opposite Randy and next to Cody at the circular table. John took the remaining chair and sat next to The Miz and Randy.

"Who's dealing?" Miz asked gazing at John making him blush.

"I am." Randy said taking the cards from John's hand.

Randy took the cards out of the box and began shuffling them.

"Before we start. Do shoes count as one or two?" Cody asked staring at Randy.

"One, cause they're smaller than everything else. Okay?" Randy said looking at the three men individually.

"Okay 'Legend Killer'." Cody teased rubbing Randy's left leg with his right leg underneath the table.

"Right Randy." Miz said turning to look back at John.

"Fine." John said staring at the table.

Randy dealt out the cards, first one to Cody, second to Miz, third to John and fourth to himself. He repeated this four more times so that everyone had five cards.

Randy then put the pile of cards into the middle of the table. Cody put two cards back and took two. Miz put three back and took three. John put four back and took four. Randy put two back and took two.

"Alright Codes, what've you got?" Randy asked looking up to face Cody.

"Three of a kind." Cody said smiling. "Mike?"

"I've got a straight" Miz said putting the cards onto the table. "John? What about you?"

"Pair of kings." John said looking up at Randy who was smiling.

"I've got a pair of…" Randy took a deep breath. "Aces."

"Okay John, you lose. Take something off." Cody said sitting back and staring at John.

"Fine." John said taking off his shoes.

The game continued, three rounds have past since John took off his shoes.

"I can't believe I lost again." John said standing up and taking off his belt. "There that counts."

Four rounds after that.

"Okay, so the score so far is John's lost four times, Mike's lost once, I've lost three times and Randy's yet to lose." Cody said pointing at them as he said their name.

"Is there a limit?" John asked looking over at Randy. "Like just down to underwear?"

"Nope." Randy said gazing at Cody intently. "No limit. Once you're naked, you sit like that until another two are naked as well."

Another four rounds happened and Randy had taken off his shoes, socks and top. Cody had taken off his shoes, socks and top. Miz had taken off his shoes. John had taken off his shoes, socks, top, belt and was about to take off his pants.

"Take them off! Take them off." Cody and Randy chanted staring at John intently.

"Alright. Alright. Fine. If it will make you two happy." John said standing up and unbuttoning his pants.

Miz looked on with attraction building up inside of him as he saw John pull down his pants and take them off. John threw them across to his bed.

"There happy now?" John said looking at Randy and Cody.

"Not until it's all off Cena." Randy said grinning.

Two more rounds passed.

Cody lost one and took off his pants. Miz lost the other making him take off his socks.

"It's coming soon Cena." Randy said shuffling the deck of cards.

Another three rounds pass with Randy losing one and Miz losing two. Bringing Randy and Miz down to their underwear.

"This is it. Next loser gets naked." Randy said staring at John who was looking at the table.

Randy dealt out the next hand. Everybody had swapped the cards they didn't want and got the new cards that could help them.

"Okay Codes, what you got?" Randy asked rubbing his left leg up Cody's right.

"Full house." Cody said placing the cards on the table.

"Alright, Mike what about you?" Randy asked looking at his own cards.

"I've also got a full house." Miz said smiling at John.

"Okay John what've y…" Randy is interrupted.

"Randy, tell us what you have first." John said staring at the Legend Killer.

"Alright, fine. I've got a pair of twos and a pair of queens." Randy said confidently.

"That's a shame cause I've got a flush." John said placing the cards onto the table and smiling at Randy. "C'mon Randy. Take them off."

"C'mon do I have to?" Randy asked standing up.

"Not if you don't want to." Cody said grabbing Randy's left hand with his right.

"The only way you get out of this is if you admit that I'm better than you at poker." John said grinning.

"Is that it?" Randy asked squeezing Cody's hand gently.

"You can also give me a foot rub tomorrow if you like." John said lifting his feet up onto the table.

"Uh...Guys." Miz said standing up. "It's nine thirty. I should get goin'."

"No. Don't go. Stay here with us." Cody said standing up and grabbing Miz's right arm with his left hand. "You can share a bed with John. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Cody turned to John. "Would you?"

"Uh…" John couldn't speak.

"See there you go." Cody said letting go of The Miz's arm.

"Uh…thanks Cody." Miz said sitting back down. "And thanks John."

"Don't mention it." Cody said walking over to his bed.

"Wait." John said. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"What." Cody and Miz said in unison.

"Randy's still wearing underwear." John said pointing at Randy.

"I thought I could keep them on." Randy said grabbing Cody and putting him in front of him.

"Yeah, but only if you admitted that I was better than you which you haven't done." John said moving away from the table. "So I'm gonna take them off for you."

Randy stood there clutching onto Cody to keep him in between himself and John.

"Cody. Don't let him near me." Randy said as Cody turned to face him.

"Ok…" Cody was grabbed by The Miz and dragged to the side. "What are you doin'?"

"John is goin' to trying to take Randy's clothes off and you don't wanna see that happen?" Miz asked turning towards Cody.

"When you put it that way…" Cody said staring at John who was walking towards Randy.

"Stay back Cena. I'm warning you. Sta…" Randy fell onto the bed and John pounced on top of him pinning Randy's hands above his head with his own left hand.

John was sitting on Randy's stomach making sure that The Legend Killer wasn't getting away from him.

"Well Randy." John said running his fingers up Randy's thighs making him whimper. "Looks like these are comin' off."

"No. Wait. Please I…" Randy was stopped by John's right index finger.

"I'll just grab the top of them and…" John stopped when his right hand reached the top of Randy's underwear. "Um…Randy. Is that what I think it is?"

"N-no." Randy lied as John started to grin.

"It is." John turned to Miz and Cody. "Randy's got a bit 'excited' by this."

"Has he?" Cody asked as he was starting to get aroused from seeing John straddle Randy on the bed.

"Should I show them what you're hiding Randy?" John said grabbing the waistband of Randy's boxer briefs.

"No, don't. Please John I…" Randy didn't finish as he felt his underwear being slowly pulled down to his knees.

"Should I take them right off or what?" John asked looking over at Cody and Miz.

"Right off." Cody said with his member beginning to stiffen.

"Okay. You're the boss." John said as he pushed them past Randy's knees to down and then over his feet.

John waved them in the air. He got off of Randy who tried to hide under the covers. But John grabbed Randy's 8 inch member.

"What do you want?" Randy asked fighting back any moans that tried to escape his mouth.

John didn't answer. He then started moving his hand up and down very slowly.

"You're…ah…bast…ah…rd" Randy tried to talk but was being overwhelmed by his moans. "Cody..!"

Cody got up and ran over to Randy's side trying to hide his erection. He was standing next to John when Miz pounced on him.

"What the…" Cody said before a finger met his lips.

Miz had him in the same position John had Randy in a moment ago. Miz ran his hand up Cody's leg getting small whimpers from him.

He reached the waistband of the underwear and slowly started to pull it down. He got it over Cody's feet and let it drop to the floor.

Miz got off of Cody. Cody tried to move but Miz grabbed Cody's manhood and started pleasuring him slowly.

Randy and Cody were lying on the bed with John on the left side and Miz on the right. Both Cody and Randy were letting out moans as they lay there powerless.

Miz started to quicken his pace which made Cody moan louder. He started caressing Cody's nipple with his left hand.

John started to quicken his pace which made Randy moan louder. He cupped Randy's scrotum and massaged them in his left hand.

Miz drove Cody over the edge causing him to spread his seed all over The Miz's hand and his own stomach.

Randy was watching Cody when he hit his climax and shot his seed all over John's hand and his own stomach.

"I…hate…you." Randy said trying to catch his breath.

John and Miz let go of the breathless men and walked into the bathroom leaving them lying on the bed covered in their own individual seed.

"Well that was interesting, that's for sure." Miz said turning on the water in the sink and washing his hands.

"I bet you wouldn't have been doin' anything as fun as that by yourself." John said joining him under the tap. "Uh, Mike."

"Yeah John." Miz said taking his hand out from under the tap.

"Do you wanna um? Maybe um…" John was stopped by the lips of The Miz pressing up against his. He allowed Miz's tongue entry to his mouth. They parted to catch a breath.

"I guess that's a yes?" John said grinning.

John and Miz dried their hands and walked out of the bathroom were they found the two men sleeping under the covers cuddled into each other.

"What do you think they are gonna do for revenge?" Miz asked staring up at John.

"Dunno. But hopefully it'll be fun." John said grinning. "Let's go to bed."

"Okay." Miz agreed crawling into the other side of John's bed.

John snuggled into his side of the bed and Miz hugged into him.

"Goodnight John." Miz said resting his head on John's chest.

"Goodnight Miz." John said putting his arms around the man lying next to him. "I love you."

"I love you too John." Miz said looking up at John and planting a kiss on John's neck.

The two soon fell asleep, cuddled together.


	7. After The Storm

The next morning…

Miz wakes up to the sound of cars in the street. He opens his eyes to an empty bed on the other side of the room.

"John. Psst. John." Miz whispered lightly shaking John. "Wake up."

John grunts. "Five more minutes…"

John turned over to face away from The Miz and went back to sleep.

"Fine then." Miz said getting up and stretching.

He walked over to the window and opened the curtains which let the sun shine right into the entire room. Outside was full of people going to work.

"I guess the storm has passed then." Miz said turning round and walking back to the bed.

He climbs back into the bed and snuggles back into John. Miz almost falls back asleep when the door opens.

Cody walks into the room with a brown paper bag.

"Mornin'." Miz said sitting up in the bed.

"Oh...Mornin' Miz." Cody said hiding the bag behind his back and closing the door.

"What's in the bag?"

"Nothin' interesting." Cody said turning round and walking over to his rucksack.

"No really. What's in the bag?" Miz asked getting out of the bed.

"You'll find out later." Cody said putting the bag into his rucksack.

"Fine. Don't tell me" Miz said walking over to the bathroom. "I don't care what's in it anyway."

Miz enters the bathroom and closes the door. "Thanks again Cody."

"For what?"

"For letting me stay last night." Miz said flushing the toilet.

"No problem Mike." Cody said looking out the window.

Miz washes his hands and opens the bathroom door. He walks out closing it behind him. The room door opens and Randy walks in, carrying a brown paper bag.

"Hey Randy." Miz said walking over to John and sitting next to him.

"Ohh…Hey Mike." Randy said walking over to Cody.

"Did you get them?" Cody asked looking up at The Legend Killer.

"Yeah. Four pairs, large tube and two packets." Randy replied wrapping his arms around Cody. "There all in this bag."

"Good." Cody said before kissing into Randy's neck sending tingles down his spine. "It's gonna be fun tonight, isn't it?"

"You know it will be." Randy said walking over to his rucksack. "But us first. Them tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah okay."

"Wake up John, c'mon." Miz said gently shaking John.

Randy walked over to John and grabbed the duvet. He pulled it off of John's half naked body causing the older man to groan.

"Alright. I'm up. God." John said swinging his legs over the side of the mattress and rubbing his eyes.

"You two get dressed and we'll meet you down stairs." Randy said dropping the duvet on the floor.

Randy and Cody grabbed their things and walked to the door.

"Don't be too long." Randy said opening the door.

"Okay Randy." Miz said putting of his top from last night. "But before we come down. I need to go back to my room to get my things."

"Alright Mike, See you guys later." Cody said walking out the door with Randy right behind him.

The door closed. Miz put his pants on and picked up his socks. He put them into his pockets while putting on his trainers.

"I'm just goin' to my room, I'll meet you back here. Okay?" Miz said walking over to the room door and opening it.

"Alright." John said getting up off the bed.

Miz walked out the room closing the door behind him and walked down the hall. He made his way to the elevator and pressed the call button. He entered the elevator and pressed the third floor button. The doors closed and the elevator started.

"I wonder what Cody and Randy had in those bags?" Miz said as the elevator stopped with the doors opening.

He walked out and headed down the hall. He took out his keycard and put it in the slot. The light went green and the door opened.

"Right, now where's my bag?" Miz said opening the closet. "Ah…There it is."

He grabbed his things and put them into the bag. He got changed and put his dirty clothes into the bag. Miz walked out of the room and closed the door.

He made his way back to the elevator and went inside. He pressed the second floor button and the doors closed.

The doors open. "Ohh…John." Miz said stepping back. "I thought I was…"

John placed his right index finger on Miz's soft lips. He took his finger off of them and walked into the elevator. Miz pressed the ground floor button and the doors closed.

"You get everything?" John asked looking at the Miz.

"Yeah. You?" Miz asked turning to look at John.

"I'm about to." John said leaning into The Miz and kissing him, putting his tongue in Miz's mouth tasting the younger man.

They departed. "That's good to know." Miz said grinning as the doors opened.

They walked out and headed for the reception desk. They checked out and walked to the parking lot.

Cody and Randy were leaning on the car waiting for them.

"Oh good, you two are finally here." Randy said opening the door and getting into the drivers seat.

Cody got into the back behind Randy. He then moved along to the right side to allow Miz to enter. Miz got in next to Cody while John walked around the car and entered the passenger's seat.

"We ready to go now?" Randy asked turning on the engine.

"All set back here." Cody said rolling down his window.

Randy reversed the car and drove out of the parking lot.

He drove to a café near by and parked the car. Everyone got out and walked into the building. They went over to a table and sat down.

"What'll it be?" The waitress asked taking her pen from her ear.

They all looked at the menus on the table.

"I'll have some waffles please." Cody said putting the menu back down.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same." Randy said placing his right hand onto Cody's left hand on the table.

"Me too." Miz said looking up at the waitress.

"I guess I'll have the same." John said putting the menu down and looking over at Randy.

"So…Four plates of waffles? Yes?" The waitress asked putting her pen behind her ear.

"Yes please." Cody said turning to look at the woman.

She walked away and soon returned with four plates. The four superstars ate the food. Cody left money on the table for the waitress to collect. They left the café and walked over to Randy's car.

"How much did you tip her?" Randy asked opening his door.

"Uh…Ten. Why?" Cody asked getting into the back with Miz.

"No reason." Randy said as John got into the car. "Cheap."

"What?" Cody asked looking at Randy.

"Nothing." Randy said turning round to face Cody with a grin on his face.

The car started again and they were back on the road. Ten minutes in, Cody's cell phone went off.

"Hello." Cody answered.

"Hey Cody, its dad."

"Oh hey dad. What's up?"

"I'm just calling to tell you that Raw has been cancelled again cause of the storm last night."

"Aw. Okay. Well thanks for lettin' me know. Bye."

"Bye son."

Cody clicked off his cell and put it into his pants pocket.

"That was my dad. He says that Raw is off for this week as well."

"Does he know what for?" John asked turning round to face Cody.

"Somethin' about the storm last night." Cody said looking up at John. "But on the bright side, we get to do this for longer."

"Yeah. Good point." Miz said looking out the window.

John turned back round to face the front.

Cody took out his camera and grabbed Miz.

"What are you…Oh right." Miz said hugging Cody with his right arm.

"Smile." Cody said wrapping his left arm around Miz's abdomen and holding the camera up in his right hand facing them.

He clicked the flash buttom and took their picture. He gave the camera to John and hugged into The Miz soon falling asleep.

Miz wrapped his arms around Cody and nodded off to sleep soon after.

John turned round and grinned at the sight before him. He took a picture of them sleeping together before putting the camera down.

The car stopped at a red light and Randy glanced back. He and John both started to giggle as the car started to move.


	8. Fun At The Pit Stop

Four hours later…

Cody wakes up to the sound of car horns beeping. He yawns and opens his eyes. He finds himself staring at someone's chest, covered with a tight T-Shirt. Cody looks up and see's that it's The Miz.

"Wh-what happened?" Cody asked getting up from Miz's body and sitting on the other seat behind John.

John turned around. "Oh, you're up."

"Yes I'm up. But how did I end up on top of Mike?" Cody asked rubbing his eyes with the bottom of his hands.

"Well after you gave me the camera…" John got interrupted.

"I know that part. What happened after that?" Cody asked itching his head.

"If you let me finish then I'll tell you." John said. "Okay?"

"Okay." Cody said sitting straight up in the seat. "Sorry."

"Right, as I was sayin', after you gave me the camera. You hugged Mike then he hugged you and you two both fell asleep."

"But that doesn't explain…" John cuts Cody off.

"You guys were sleepin'. I guess you decided to get comfortable." John said starting to grin.

"What? What's so funny?" Cody asked tilting his head looking at John.

"It looks like you two got a bit to 'comfortable'." John said, with a grin, looking down at Cody's waist then over to Miz's.

"What…" Cody realized what John had meant and looked down seeing that he had an erection.

Cody pulled down his top to cover up as John started to laugh.

"It's not funny." Cody said trying to keep his top down over his member.

"Well it is to me." John said turning back round.

"What's funny Cena?" Randy asked stopping at a train crossing.

"Just turn round and look." John laughed pointing at the back of the car.

Randy turned round and looked at Cody.

"What are you…" Randy saw what Cody was doing and grinned. "Aw…Cody. Have you no control?"

"Hey. I couldn't help it." Cody said looking over at the bulge coming from Miz's pants. "Should I wake him up?"

"Wait, I gotta get a picture of this." John said picking up the camera from the dash board and pointing it to Miz.

John clicked the camera causing the flash to go off. The bright light also woke up Miz.

"What? I'm up." Miz said sitting straight up almost colliding heads with Cody.

"Easy there, 'big fella'." John said putting the camera down.

"Big fella? John what do you mean?" Miz asked as John pointed to his waist. "Ohh…right. Um…Can we stop at the next gas station?"

"Why?" Randy asked starting to drive the car again.

"So I can get rid of this thing." Miz said adjusting himself in the seat so that he was sitting properly.

"Fine. There's one right there." Randy said pulling into the station and parking. "Don't take to long. And Codes…"

"Yeah Randy." Cody said opening his door.

"Don't use up all your energy." Randy said winking at the younger man.

"Okay Randy. Don't worry." Cody said exiting the car and closing the door.

The two aroused men walked into the gas station bathroom. Miz walked into one of the cubicles and closed the door over. Cody jammed the main bathroom door closed so no one would walk in.

He heard Miz undo his belt. He then heard the buckle hit the floor.

Cody quietly walked over to The Miz's stall and pushed the door open.

"Cody what the hell." Miz said covering up.

Cody didn't say anything. He moved closer and dropped to his knees. He took Miz's hands and dropped them by his side. He lifted up the T-Shirt and Cody's eyes widened.

He took Miz's erected 7.4 inch member into his right hand and started moving it slowly.

"God Cody, please hurry." Miz asked taking off his top and tossing it onto the wall for it to hang over it.

Cody leaned closer and opened his mouth. His tongue came out and trailed up and down the shaft of the pulsing erection. He then took all of Miz's member into his mouth and started to suck.

"Ohh god Cody. Faster." Miz pleaded as his hands reached for Cody's head only to have them swiped away by Cody's free hand.

Cody's pace started to quicken, now bobbing his head up and down.

"Cody. I'm co…" Miz couldn't finish, arching his back and releasing into Cody's mouth.

Cody stood up and walked over to the sink. He spat out Miz's load and walked back over to him tugging at his own belt.

"Why…didn't…you…swallow?" Miz asked trying to catch his breath.

"I only swallow for Randy." Cody said pulling down his pants and boxer briefs.

"What…are…" Miz couldn't finish as his mouth was met with Cody's left index finger.

"My turn." Cody said with a grin starting to pleasure himself.

Cody was standing right in front of The Miz as he tugged on his own 7.5 incher.

"Cody don't. Please." Miz pleaded trying to stand up only to be held back down by Cody's left hand.

Miz closed his eyes as Cody was getting closer to his release.

"Ohh fuck." Cody said releasing onto Miz's chest and face. "God. I needed that."

Cody leaned up against the cubicle wall as Miz stood up. He pulled up his underwear and pants. He walked past Cody over to the sink.

"Why Cody? Why my face?" Miz asked turning on the tap and washing his face and chest as best he could.

"Why not?" Cody asked pulling up his underwear and pants.

"Wait…Was this your revenge?" Miz asked drying his face with the paper towels.

"No."

"Then why?"

"Cause you got that hard on from me and I was making sure that it was me you were gonna get." Cody said, with a grin, walking over to the main door.

He opened the door and walked out. Cody went over to the car and got in.

"Where's Mike?" John asked turning round to face Cody.

"Cleaning himself up." Cody said with a grin as John turned back round to look out his side window.

Miz walked out adjusting his top.

"What a time you take." John said rolling down the window.

"Sorry." Miz said walking round the car to his side and entering it.

Randy started the car and they where back on the road.

A few minutes into the journey, Miz glanced over at Cody noticing something around his mouth.

"Uh…Cody." Miz said patting Cody on the left shoulder.

"What is it?" Cody asked turning to look at Miz.

Miz pointed to his own mouth implying that Cody had something there.

Cody licked his lips and tasted Miz's leftover seed on his top lip. "Uh…Randy."

"Yeah Codes?"

"Can I kiss Mike?" Cody asked looking over at Randy.

"If you want to…" Randy said confused. "You'll have to ask John."

"Cody. Why do you wanna kiss Mike?" John asked turning round not noticing the white liquid on Cody's upper lip.

"See what it's like." Cody lied turning to face a puzzled Miz.

"If you want, I guess." John said turning back round.

Cody leaned closer to Miz. "Suck it off." He whispered as Miz leaned in closer.

Miz and Cody started to kiss. Miz, right away, got his seed off of Cody's lip. Now both of their tongues were trying to take dominance.

They parted and took a lung full of air.

"You happy now?" John asked.

"Yes." Cody said winking at Miz before sitting back in the seat.

Miz sat back in his seat and looked out the window.

"What time is it?" Cody asked.

"It's five thirty." Randy said checking the clock on the car stereo.

"Thanks." Cody said grabbing his giant teddy bear from the back and placing it in between himself and The Miz.

"What you doin'?" Miz asked turning to face Cody.

"Nothin'. Just remembered I had this thing and thought that I'd bring it out." Cody said running his fingers through the bears artificial fur. "That okay?"

"That's fine with me. I don't care." Miz said petting the stuffed animal.

"Hey Randy." Cody said looking forward. "When are we goin' to eat?"

"Soon Codes." Randy said turning a corner. "I take it you're hungry?"

"Yeah."

Randy finds a McDonalds close by drives into the drive-through. He orders the food for the four of them and drives to the window. He accepts the food and pays the worker.

Randy parks up close by and gives everyone their food.

**Sorry I haven't recently updated, I've been under the weather. But don't worry, update coming very soon. Hope everyone likes the story so far.**


	9. I'm Not Ready Yet

Two hours later…

After finishing off their meals, Randy started the car up.

"Do you think there's a launderette round hear?" Cody asked putting all of the rubbish into the McDonalds bag.

"Don't think so." Miz said helping Cody.

"Don't worry Codes. We can go to one tomorrow." Randy said driving back onto the road.

"I'm not. It's just that my dirty clothes are starting to take over my bag."

"He's right Randy." John said looking at Randy. "We need to clean our clothes soon."

"Fine. I'll ask the hotel if they have a washing machine and a dryer that we can use." Randy said turning on the radio with his right hand. "Okay? Everybody happy now?"

"Yes." Cody and Miz said in unison before turning to each other and laughing.

They both stopped laughing and Miz turned to face out the window.

"Mike?" Cody asked. "What do you have in your bag?"

"Why?" Miz asked looking back at Cody.

"Dunno really. Just curious, I guess."

"Alright then." Miz said putting his right hand on the giant teddy bear sitting in between himself and Cody. "Em…I've got some clothes, cell and my laptop."

"Why did you bring your laptop with you?"

"I always take my laptop with me." Miz said reaching into the back of the car and grabbing his rucksack.

"Cool."

"Do you wanna watch a film?" Miz asked taking the laptop out of the bag.

"Sure, okay." Cody said shifting closer to The Miz. "What films you got?"

"I've got 'See No Evil', "Scorpion King'…" Miz was cut off.

"Have you no recent films?"

"I have '12 rounds'." Miz said as John looked back.

"Why do you have that film?" John asked looking at Miz.

"Cause it has you in it. Why else?" Miz grinned.

"What do you mean 'why else'?" John asked. "It's a good movie."

"I know John, I was just playin' with you." Miz said looking down at the laptop.

"I know Mike, that's why I did it." John laughed, turning back to face the front.

Miz looked up and stuck his tongue out behind John's back.

"I saw that." John said making Miz quickly retract his tongue and return to facing the laptop with Cody.

"Lets watch that then." Cody said putting his head onto Miz's right shoulder.

"Alright then."

"Keep the volume low." Randy said looking up at the mirror to look at Cody. "Okay?"

"Right Randy, we will." Cody said looking into the mirror catching Randy's gaze.

Miz put his right arm around Cody and held the laptop with his left. They were both getting comfortable when a loud bang occurred causing the car to go lop-sided.

Randy stops the car and gets out of it, followed by John. Miz and Cody soon follow and notice that one of the tyre's has blown.

"Shit." Randy said putting his left hand on his head. "John, can you get that tyre in a can stuff from out the back?"

"Sure." John said walking to the back of the car and opening it.

John grabs the can and closes the boot. He walks over to Randy and hands him the can.

"Will this stuff work?" John asked putting his hands onto his hips.

"Yeah. It lasts like twenty four hours or something." Randy said setting up the can to the tyre.

Randy fixed the tyre and put the can into the McDonalds bag on the back seat floor.

"So is everything alright?" Cody asked walking over to Randy.

"It'll be fine. We just have to get to a gas station." Randy said giving the tyre a once over before getting back into the car.

Everyone else got back into the car and found themselves back on the road. One hour into their journey, they came across a gas station and Randy pulled into it.

He gets out of the car and enters the building. Randy soon returns with a worker and shows him the problem.

"Okay, I see what you've done." The worker said looking at the tyre. "It'll cost…" Randy cut him off.

"Money isn't an issue." Randy said taking out his wallet. "Here's my credit card."

The man accepted the card and walked away. He returned with Randy's card and another worker.

"I'm afraid that this car won't be ready 'til tomorrow." The second worker said scratching his head.

"Fine. Is there a hotel near hear?" Randy asked as John, Miz and Cody got out of the car with Miz closing his laptop and putting into his rucksack.

"Yeah. Just across the road."

The four superstars got their belongings out of the car and headed across the road. They entered the hotel and approached the reception desk.

"Let me pay for this one." Miz said taking out his wallet. "Since you guys were nice enough to let me come."

"Alright Mike, if you want to." Cody said sitting on the bench next to a vending machine.

"Hi. Could I have a room for four?" Miz asked as the woman began typing into the computer.

"Of course, and will you be paying by cash, credit or debit?" She asked as Miz pulled out his bank card.

"Debit." Miz said inserting his card into the slot then pressing in his pin number.

"Okay sir, please remove your card." She said picking up the room key and handing it to Miz. "Would you like a receipt?"

"No thanks."

"Alright then enjoy your stay."

Miz walked back to the others who were getting drinks out of the vending machine.

"You want one?" Cody asked taking his bottle of Sprite out of the machine.

"No I'm good." Miz said waving his left hand. "So we heading to the room?"

"We may as well. Nothing else to do." Randy said starting to walk to the elevator.

"I thought that you were goin' to see if they had a washing machine?" Cody said jogging over to Randy's side.

"I'll do that in the mornin' Codes. I'm just not in the mood."

"What's wrong?" Cody said taking Randy's right hand with his left.

"It's just that fucking stupid car trouble we had."

"Are we still up for tonight?" Cody whispered bringing his lips up to Randy's right ear.

"I don't know. But if we do, they'll be right there watchin' us."

"Leave them to me." Cody said before turning round and walking over to John and Miz who were just behind them. "You guys wanna go see a film?"

"Sure." Miz said. "What one?"

"You guys pick and me 'n' Randy will meet you there. Okay?"

"Alright Cody. We'll give you two some privacy." John giggled. "Here. Take our things up will you."

Cody took John's and Miz's rucksacks. "What do you mean 'privacy'?"

"Cody. You can't fool me. I know what you wanna do." John said wrapping his right arm around The Miz's shoulder.

"Alright, look. Randy isn't exactly in a good mood and I thought that I could cheer him up by, well, you know…"

"That's fine Cody. You could have just asked and we would have given you some privacy." Miz said hugging into John.

"Thanks guys. See you later." Cody said turning round. "Where'd Randy go?"

"He must've gone up to the room. Oh, that reminds me." Miz said digging through his pocket. "Here's the key."

"Thanks." Cody said taking the key then walking over to the elevator.

Cody pressed the call button and the elevator doors opened. He stepped inside and pressed the third floor button. John and Miz vanished as the elevator doors closed.

The doors opened and Cody stepped out. He walked down the hall to the room and put the key into the lock. The door opened and Cody walked in taking the key out of the door and dropping the three bags he was carrying. He placed his drinks bottle on the table next to the door.

"Randy are you in here?" Cody said walking further into the room.

The door closed, startling Cody. He turned round and found Randy standing in front of the door.

"Oh. You scared me." Cody said walking over to Randy with his right hand on his chest. "How did you get i…"

Randy stopped Cody with a long, passionate kiss making Cody go weak at the knees.

They parted and Randy smiled, holding Cody's face in his two hands.

"What was that for?" Cody asked confused and a bit turned on.

"Dunno. Impulse." Randy said maneuvering Cody over to the bed. "You still want to..?"

"Yeah Randy, I think so. But I have to tell you, I've never done this before." Cody said sitting down on the bed.

"That's okay. I'm the same. I've never done it with a guy before either." Randy said standing in front of Cody, looking down at him intently.

"No Randy. I mean I've never 'done' this before." Cody said looking up into Randy's eyes.

"I know you just…" Randy stopped realising what Cody was saying. "Ohh…"

"Randy? Are you okay?" Cody asked starting to worry.

"Yeah Codes. I'm…Fine." Randy said sitting next to Cody. "Are you sure you still wanna do this?"

"…Not really." Cody said looking away from Randy who wrapped his left arm around Cody's shoulder and held him close.

"It's okay if you're not ready."

"No it's not. You were really up for it but now you can't cause I'm not ready." Cody put his head into his hands, eyes tearing up. "I've spoiled your night, haven't I?"

"You know that's not true." Randy said putting his right hand under Cody's jaw and lifting his head to look into Cody's watery eyes.

"Yes it is." Cody said with tears starting to run down his face.

Randy brought Cody closer and held his head to his chest. "Cody, it's alright. You know I'll wait until you're ready."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you Cody." Randy said running his right hand through Cody's hair.

Cody sat up straight and looked into Randy's eyes. "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yes Cody, I do."

"I love you too." Cody said hugging back into Randy and wiping away his tears.

Five minutes had gone by with no one saying a word.

"Feelin' any better?"

"Yeah." Cody said sitting up straight. "I don't even know why I started crying."

"It's alright that you did." Randy said leaning in and kissing Cody's forehead. "Do you wanna meet up with John 'n' Mike?"

"Okay." Cody said, both of them standing up off of the bed.

Randy took out his cell and dialed John's number.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey John. Where are you?" Randy said walking over to the room door holding Cody's right hand with his left.

"We're at a park. Why?"

"We're comin' to meet you guys." Randy said as Cody opened the door. "What park?"

"I dunno."

"That's useful." Randy said walking down the hall with Cody.

"It's behind the gas station."

"Alright, we'll be there soon, bye." Randy said stopping in front of the elevator doors as Cody pressed the call button opening the elevator doors.

"See ya."

Randy clicked off his cell and put it back into his pocket while entering the elevator. Cody pressed the lobby button and the doors closed.

"Cody?"

"Yeah?" Cody said turning to face Randy who was staring in front of him. "What is it?"

"Promise you won't get upset."

"Okay. I promise."

"If you don't mind me askin'." Randy said turning to face Cody. "Why did you, you know, 'rub' up against me a couple of nights ago if you aren't ready to do 'it' yet"

"I don't really know." Cody said. "But that was different."

"How was that different?"

"Cause there was no penetration so I didn't feel like I couldn't do 'it' yet." Cody said moving closer to Randy and hugging into his warm physique.

"Alright. Just thought I'd ask."

The elevator stopped and they exited into the lobby. Randy and Cody walked over to the entrance of the hotel. They left the hotel and ran across the silent road.

Once on the other side, they heard voices coming from behind the gas station. The superstars walked behind the station, ran across the small field and into the park where John and Miz were.

"So you came then." John asked a bit confused. "I thought you two were..?"

"No, I didn't feel up to it." Cody said lightly squeezing Randy's hand.

"Well since you guys aren't, can we go inside cause it's freezin' out here." Miz said standing up from the bench.

"May as well. What time is it?" John asked standing up from the bench before taking Miz's left hand with his right.

"Quarter to ten." Randy said looking at his watch.

The four men made their way out of the park and started walking down the field. A trickle of rain fell from a cloud in the sky and landed on Cody's right cheek.

"Uh guys." Cody said wiping his cheek. "It's starting to rain."

"Then I guess we have to hurry." Randy said putting up his hood.

They ran across the field and across the road. Then entered the hotel and jogged over to the elevator. Randy hit the call button and the doors opened. They entered and Randy pressed the third floor button causing the doors to close and elevator to start.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Randy asked pulling down his hood.

"I'm just gonna go to bed. Not really up for doin' anything." Cody said hugging into Randy.

"Cold?" Randy asked rubbing Cody's left arm with his hands.

"A bit, yeah."

"You were only out there for a couple of minutes." John said putting his hands into his pockets.

"I think he just wanted a hug." Miz said looking at Cody.

"You jealous?" Cody asked locking eyes with Miz.

"No. I've got John." Miz said before hugging into John. "See."

The doors opened and the four of them walked out of the elevator. They walked down the hall and stopped at the room door. Cody took out the key from his pocket and opened the door.

Cody went in first and leaped onto the bed. Randy followed and kicked off his shoes. John and Miz walked in and began to undress.

"I guess that bed is ours." John said pointing at the unoccupied bed.

"I would say so cause Cody isn't movin'." Randy said slipping off his pants and socks.

Cody got up and took off his top. He took off his pants and socks as Randy took off his hoodie and T-Shirt. Both of them got into one bed as Miz and John snuggled into the other.

Pretty soon, both John and Miz were sleeping, cuddled up together. Randy was also sleeping and was holding Cody in his arms.

Cody was staring at the ceiling, thinking about earlier. Randy had told him that he loved him and that he would wait for him until he was ready. Cody smiled and closed his eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep.

**Again, sorry for the long waits.**

**I've just not had enough time to continue.**

**With school in all.**

**But I have found myself writing about other ideas of fics in school, but I don't want to start them until this one is complete. This probably won't happen though cause I really want to create them.**

**Update this week. Hopefully, at least, two.**

**This apology is for ****Esha Napoleon****, 246kisses, Jaybird4909, n****atsukileeRKOlover**** and anyone else who is waiting for the story to be updated.**


	10. Black & Blue Walk

In the morning…

Cody was the first to awaken.

The sun was just beginning to shine as Cody got out of bed.

He scoped the room, noticing that everyone else was still sleeping, before deciding to quietly get dressed and go out for a walk.

Once dressed, Cody wrote a note and left it on the bedside table explaining that he got up early and went out for a bit. He then walked over to the door, opened it and left the room.

He walked down the hall and decided to go down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he walked out into the lobby.

He continued over to the main entrance and exited the hotel. Cody began walking down the road with his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground.

He looked up and noticed someone running in his direction.

Cody thought nothing of it as they to could have left to go out for a morning walk or, in this case, run.

As the runner got closer and closer, Cody began to get more and more agitated.

The runner slowed down when they were only meters apart. Cody stopped in front of a bench a sat down.

The mysterious person approached Cody. "Hey, um, do you have the time?"

"Sorry, no." Cody said looking up at the shady figure before him.

Cody didn't feel right about the position he was in, so he decided to stand.

As he got up, the shady character struck Cody in the jaw with knuckle dusters.

Cody fell to the ground, clenching his jaw. The thug then began to kick into Cody's ribs, shouting out "Stupid fag."

The assailant left a beaten and bruised Cody laying on the sidewalk. "Randy…" Was all that Cody could manage to say.

Shortly after the attack, a car pulled over and the driver got out.

"Hey kid, you okay? What happened?" The driver asked jogging over to Cody's side.

Cody couldn't answer. All he could do was shake his head and clutch his stomach in pain.

"I'll phone an ambulance." The worried stranger said taking out their cell phone before dialing nine one one. "Hello. Ambulance please, and quick."

The ambulance arrived shortly after the call and took Cody away to the near-by hospital.


	11. A Ted Too Far

Two hours later…

The three superstars were woken up by the telephone ringing.

John reached out to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yes. Hello. Is this the room that a Mr. Cody Runnels is currently staying in?"

"Yeah, hold on, I'll just get him." John said sitting up in the bed.

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

"And why not?" A puzzled John asked.

"Because he's here in the hospital."

"What?" John asked, wide awake now. "In hospital? How?"

"Yes. He was brought in early this morning with a bruised jaw and ribs."

"What? How is that even possible when he's right here?" John said looking over to Randy and Cody's bed. "Cody?"

"What do you want Cody for?" Randy asked turning over to face John. "Where is he anyway?"

"Randy. The guy on the phone says Cody's in hospital." John said pointing at the phone.

"He's where?" Randy said getting out the bed. "How could he be..?" Randy stopped as he noticed the folded piece of paper on the table.

"What's that?"

"It's a note from Cody." Randy started to get worried at the thought of Cody in hospital haunted his mind. "It says he went out for a walk."

"Randy, he's fine, isn't he doc." John said getting out of bed.

"Yes, he'll be fine. We're wrapping up his ribs and giving him some pain killers. Are you coming to pick him up?"

"Yeah, we'll be right there. Bye." John said before putting the phone down. "C'mon Randy, get dressed and well go get him."

"Kay..." Randy said sitting back down on the bed.

They got dressed and packed up their things. Miz then packed Cody's possessions and the three left the room.

They walked over to the elevator and John pressed the call button causing the doors to open. Randy entered first, followed by Miz and then John. He turned and pressed the lobby button. The doors closed and the elevator began to move.

"He's fine Randy, the doctor said so." John said hugging Randy with his left arm.

"I know…" Randy said, feeling the tears well up inside.

It was obvious to John and Miz that Randy wasn't his usual self. They also understood why he was worried as they would feel the same if it was the other in hospital.

The doors opened and the three walked out. Miz stopped at the reception desk to check them out while John and Randy continued out of the hotel.

They crossed the road to the gas station.

"Is the car ready?" John asked the worker.

"Yeah. Here's the keys. The car's just over there." The mechanic said pointing to the right of them.

Randy and John both walked over to the car as Miz caught up with them. John opened the boot and put in the bags. He then closed it and turned to Randy who was hugging the giant teddy bear into his chest.

"Randy…Do you want me to drive?"

Randy nodded before entering the passengers side of the car, not letting go of the bear. John entered the drivers side and Miz got in the back. John started the car and they were soon back on the road.

The journey to the hospital took twenty minutes. But for Randy, it was the longest twenty minutes he'd ever endured.

Randy didn't know what state to expect Cody to be in. Thoughts of what happened to Cody troubled his mind causing him to worry even more.

They arrived at the hospital and exited the car, with Randy still clutching the bear. Miz entered the hospital first, slowly followed by John and Randy.

"Hello gentlemen, can I help you with anything?" The receptionist asked.

"Um…yeah, can you tell us which room Cody Runnels is in?" Miz asked as John joined him at the desk. "Where's Randy?"

"He's just sittin' down on the bench over there." John answered, pointing behind him as the receptionist checked the computers database.

She looked back up from the screen. "That patient seems to have been released not that long ago."

"What?" John asked. "How could that be? We said to the doctor that we were comin' up to get him."

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't stop people from leaving if they're cleared to leave."

Randy noticed that there was some commotion between John, Miz and the receptionist. He got up and made his way over to them.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked. "Is it Cody?"

"There's nothing wrong sir, it's just that the patient you've come to see has already checked out." The receptionist informed him. "I can tell you who he left with if you like."

The young woman behind the counter began checking the computer.

"He was signed out by a Mr. Ted Dibiase-"

"What?" John and Miz said in unison as Randy's face filled with anger.

"Do you know where they might have went?" Miz asked as John walked away with Randy, trying to calm him down.

"Sorry but I don't know." She said. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, but thanks." Miz said before joining the others outside the hospital.

"What the fuck! What the hell does Ted think he's playin' at?" Randy shouted. "John, the keys."

John didn't want to get into an argument with Randy so followed instructions and gave Randy the keys. Randy opened the drivers door and threw the teddy bear into the passengers side. Miz and John entered the back seats.

Randy took off not even allowing the other two get their seatbelts on as they were forced into the backs of the seats due to the force of the cars take off.

"Randy! Calm the fuck down!" John shouted, finally getting his seatbelt on. "You don't even know where they are."

"Yes I do."

"How the hell do you?" John asked, helping Miz with his seatbelt.

"Cause Cody's always hungry when he wakes up, so he would have taken him someplace to eat."

"Randy? Do you know how many places like that there are around here?"

"No..." Randy stopped at some traffic lights. "But what I need you two to do is keep a lookout for a silver car."

"But Randy-" Miz tried to speak up, but was cut off.

"It's not goin' to be that hard to find. He's got one of those personalised license plates."

"Randy? Why can't you just call him?" Miz asked.

Randy got his cell from his right pocket and gave it to John. John checked the call list. He found Ted's number and called it.

"What do you want Randy?" Ted asked.

"It's John. Where's Cody?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Cause we know you took him from the hospital."

"What? Cody was in hospital?"

"Don't play dumb with me Ted. You better tell us where Cody is."

"Okay, fine. You caught me, he's here with me."

"If he's there with you then put him on."

At that point, Randy took the cell from John.

"Okay John, here he is." The cell was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Hey John, how's Randy?" Cody asked sounding slightly disorientated.

"Cody. Where are you?" Randy asked, feeling a lot better hearing Cody's voice again.

"We're at this little café called 'Mama's Place'." Cody answered. "Can I speak with Randy?"

"Cody, this is Randy."

"…Oh, sorry I didn't realise. Ted said it was John."

"Why did you leave with Ted?"

"Cause he's my friend Randy… hold on" Cody said before he covered the cell with his hand.

There was mumbling on the other side of the cell. Cody removed his hand and continued to speak. "Sorry 'bout that, told Ted I was gonna stand outside to talk."

"Cody, has he told you how he knew you were in the hospital?"

"Yeah, he said the hospital called him."

"I think he's lyin', Cody."

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Cause the hospital got in contact with us."

"So. What does that prove?"

"Why would the hospital call me then Ted to tell us that you where in hospital with minor injuries?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly, that's why we're comin' to get you." Randy said, turning the car into a street. "I don't trust him Cody."

"Why not?"

"Cause I think…Hold on, I think I see you."

"What?" Cody asked, looking around. "Oh, I see you too."

Cody began waving his arms up in the air to make sure Randy could see him.

"Cody, we can see you." Randy giggled.

"I know, I'm just so happy that's all."

Randy pulled the car up beside Cody. "Get in."

"I'd better tell Ted that I'll be goin'." Cody said turning round and walking back into the café.

Randy got out the car and followed Cody in.

Cody walked over to the table occupied by Ted as Randy peered around from the cashier point, staying out of Ted and Cody's sight.

"Randy's here and he wants me to-" Ted cuts him off.

"And your gonna do what _he_ wants you to, are you?"

"No. He doesn't control me Ted. I can do things by myself, ya know." Cody turned and began to walk away.

He was stopped by a hand gripping onto his wrist. "Don't go Cody."

Cody turned back to face Ted who was now standing. "I have to, Randy's waitin'."

"What's with always bein' with Randy now? We haven't spent any time together at all this week. I thought we were friends to?"

"We are friends Ted, but if you haven't noticed, I've been on the road with Randy, John and Mike. You were asked to come but had other plans."

"Well I'm free now."

"You're too late Ted. If you come now, it'll just make things weird."

"In what way would me joining you guys be 'weird'?"

"Well John and Mike are together and…" Cody began mumbling off.

"And what, Cody?"

"And, Ted." Randy answered, making his way over to the younger men. "Me and Cody are _together_."

"Yeah, what he said." Cody added as Randy put his left arm over Codys shoulder.

"And you think I care." Ted said. "I have seen the way you guys 'act' around each other, you didn't exactly hide it."

"What?" Cody asked, kinda surprised. "What do you mean 'act'?"

"Always touching each other and staring into each others eyes."

"Ted. We just started goin' out this week."

"You could've fooled me."

"Anyway, the fact is, Ted." Randy said, anger sounding in the way he spoke Teds name. "Me and Cody are together now. The things you're talkin' about obviously show that we have had feelin's for each other for sometime even though we didn't know about them."

"Yeah, didn't know."

"What's your problem?" Cody asked, beginning to get frustrated with Ted.

"No problem, Cody, just annoyed because you didn't tell me earlier."

"You were expecting him to tell you somethin' that isn't any of your business." Randy said before turning to Cody. "Lets get out of here Codes."

"Okay Randy."

Randy and Cody turned and began to walk away.

"Yeah, you better do as you're told 'Codes'."

Cody stopped and turned to Randy. "Will you excuse me for a minute?

Before Randy could answer, Cody was already making his way back to Ted.

"Oh so you do have a mind of your-" Ted spat out before he was stopped by Cody's fist smacking him in the jaw, knocking Ted back into the wall.

"Go fuck yourself Ted!" Cody cursed making his way back to Randy.

The two made their way out of the café without looking back once. They got to the car and found both John and Miz leaning against the side facing the café.

Miz went over and hugged Cody as John and Randy got back into the car.

"Next time you wanna go for a walk, wake me up and I'll go with you, kay?" Miz said, letting go of Cody.

"Okay Mike, next time I will."

They both got in the car, Miz in the back with John and Cody in the passengers seat.

Randy started the car and put it into gear as Cody passed the bear back to Miz.

"Was there a reason for the bear bein' in the front?" Cody asked, smiling at Randy.

"No reason." Randy said turning to Cody. "You had me worried Codes."

"Sorry." Cody lost his smile as he looked down at the floor of the car.

Randy reached over and gently lifted Cody's head up. He leaned in closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thanks."

Randy began to drive the car out of the street. "We'll be in California by tonight, okay?"

"Right Randy." Came from the back.

"You excited Codes?"

"How can I not be. Me and you sittin' on a beach, together, with the sunset and cool water against us."

"I take it that's what you're lookin' forward to then?" Miz asked.

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah but with John. No offence Randy."

Cody started to giggle as Randy reached behind him and squeezed Miz's knee.

"Shame, I was lookin' forward to that."

"Hey, don't touch me. John, tell him." Miz said, batting Randy's hand away.

"Sorry Mike, It's Randy's car. His car, his rules." John laughed.

Cody took hold of Randy's hand and gently squeezed it. "Like I said, You and me on the beach. I can't wait."

"Same here Codes."


	12. Finally, Made It

**Apologies for the late update.  
Not the best school time.  
Anyway, here's the chapter.**

Ten hours later…

Randy was the only person awake. He parked the car into a hotel car park near by.

"We're hear you guys." Randy said, turning round. "Guys?"

His eyes set upon John and Miz on the backseats, snuggled up together, sleeping. He then fixed his eyes on Cody, who had his head dropped down to his left side.

Randy lifted Cody's chin with his hand and scanned his face, noticing the bruise on his jaw left from that morning.

"Don't you ever do that again Codes."

He leaned in closer and softly kissed Cody on the lips. Cody began to stir but settled back down, releasing a small groan.

Randy unbuckles his seatbelt gets out the car. He opens the door John is sitting at.

"John." Randy whispered, lightly shaking the sleeping man. "John, wake up."

"Hmm…What?"

"Get up."

"What for?"

"Well unless you wanna sleep in the car, I advise you to get up. We're here."

"Okay...Finally."

Randy nudged John's arm before he began walking around the car.

John lightly nudges Miz, awakening him from his slumber.

"…What is it..?" Miz yawned.

"You have to get up. We're at the hotel." John said, stretching in his seat while Randy approached the door Cody was seated at. He opened the door and leaned into the car.

"Cody… Wake up… Cody..."

Cody let out a light groan and shifted in his seat.

"C'mon Cody, wake up." Randy whispered, lightly shaking him.

Cody opened his eyes and turned to Randy. He let out a yawn.

"I'm up, what is it?"

"We're at the hotel."

"Okay…" Cody whispered, unbuckled his seatbelt.

He lazily got out the car and closed the door.

"You okay?" Randy asked, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, but I think I'll take some painkillers before I go back to sleep."

They walked round the car, meeting up with a very tired John holding up an exhausted Miz, before gradually making their way to the hotel entrance.

"How are you guys so tired?"

The three drowsy men just groaned in Randy's general direction.

"That's how. Now I see." Randy said, a grin playing up on his face.

They made it into the hotel and collapsed onto the first bench they saw. All but Randy, who made his way over to the reception.

"Good evening sir. How may I help you?"

"Do you have a deluxe suite with two king size beds?"

"Hang on… Yes we do. How many nights are you planning on staying?"

"A week, maybe longer."

"Okay. Enjoy your stay." The receptionist said, handing over two key cards.

"Thanks."

Randy turned and walked back over to the superstar-occupied bench.

"C'mon, I've got the keys."

"We're comin'." John huffed, getting himself and Miz off the bench.

Randy helped Cody up to his feet and the four began for the elevator. They approached it and Randy pressed the 'call' button. It took a couple of minutes before the doors opened. Once they did, the four entered and Randy pressed the 'fifteenth floor' button.

"Why did you get one on the top? Can't you see we're tired?" John exclaimed, leaning against the cool elevator wall.

"Because I booked us a suite. We are gonna be here for a couple of days, ya' know."

John's face went blank.

The doors opened and they left the elevator, crossing the hall to the door marked 'Master Suite'.

Randy slid the card into the slider, causing the red light to turn green, and opened the door.

He ushered Cody into the room. Closely followed by Miz and John, who passed them and continued their scurry over to the unoccupied bed by the balcony door.

Randy and Cody walked over to the other bed. Cody sat down as Randy turned and headed for the cooking area. He returned shortly after with a glass of water.

Cody took the glass from Randy. "Thanks."

"I have to go back down to the car. Won't be too long, okay." Randy said, already at the door.

"What for?" Cody asked, taking the medication out from his pocket.

"Our bags are still in it."

"Okay. But I'll probably be sleepin' by the time you get back."

"Noted."

Randy opened the door and left the room.

Cody opened the bottle of painkillers and dropped out two into his hand. He closed the bottle and placed it on the bedside table.

"Where's Randy gone?" Miz appeared, clad in his boxers.

"Back down to the car for our things."

Cody placed the pills onto his tongue and took a gulp of water."

Okay, well I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Night Mike."

Miz went back over to his bed as Cody began taking off his clothes.

Once in his boxers, Cody got under the covers and quickly nodded off to sleep.

Just over ten minutes later, Randy returned with four large bags in his hands. He dropped the bags in front of his bed and began to take off his clothes. Once in his boxers, he joined Cody under the covers.

Cody soon snuggled up into the warm body that joined him.

"Night Codes." Randy whispered.

He kissed Cody on the forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off into his sleep.

**I don't know if I should continue with another paragraph or make a sequel?  
If anyone has a suggestion, please, do tell.**


	13. Wakin' Up In California

The next morning…

Cody wakes up to an empty bed. He sits up in the bed and looks around while stretching. Noticing there was no sign of Randy in the room, Cody got out of the bed. He slowly walked out of the room, across the main seating area and into John and Miz's room.

"Mike." Cody whispered. "Mike. Get up."

Miz groaned and turned away from Cody.

"Mike." Cody said, louder than before. "Get the hell up."

"No."

"But John and Randy are gone."

"What?" Miz said, turning to face Cody. "John's not here?"

"The same for Randy."

"I hope you're not worried Codes. I doubt they just walked out and left us here."

"I know I know, but still…"

"There's probably a reasonable explanation for where they are." Miz said, getting out the bed and stretching. "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll phone down to the kitchen, what you havin'?"

"Em… I dunno. What do they have?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I dunno." Cody said, scratching his head. "Well, what are you havin'?"

"I was gonna order pancakes for me and John."

"Oooo. Pancakes. I think I'll have them."

"You sure?" Miz said, picking up the phone.

"Yea- No."

"What?" Miz pondered, placing the phone back down. "Then what are you gonna have?"

"Banana-nut waffles."

"Huh?"

"Banana-nut waffles. With cream. For me. And Randy. Please."

"Okay… You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright then."

Miz picks up the phone again and orders their breakfasts. He puts the phone back down and sits on the couch. Cody sits next to him and they both watch the television.

After ten minutes of endless channel flicking, there was a knock at the door.

Miz got up and made his way over to the door. He reached for the door handle and pressed down, opening the door to an employee with a metal cart which contained the breakfasts.

"Room service." The young brunette said, pushing the cart in towards the room.

"Thank you." Miz smiled, accepting the cart.

"Have a good day Mr. Mizanin."

"You too." Miz said, closing the door.

He pushed the cart towards the seating area and handed Cody his waffles.

"Thanks Mike."

"No problem." Miz said, taking a seat next to Cody.

They both had their plates on their laps.

"Anything on then?" Miz asked, stuffing his fork into his mouth.

"Nothing yet." Cody replied, mimicking Miz's actions.

Cody placed the remote down after turning the television off.

"Morning TV's always boring." Miz said, taking another mouthful.

Cody nodded as the door opened. John and Randy walked in with two bags full of clothes. Cody set his plate aside and speedily walked over to Randy.

"Where'd you go?" Cody asked, hugging into Randy.

Randy lifted Cody's head and stared into his eyes. "We went down to the launderette."

"Thank you so much." Cody said, taking the bag from Randy. "I was running out of clothes to wear."

"And that was a bad thing?" Miz said, joining them at the door.

"Shut up Mike." Cody said as Mike laughed.

"I ordered breakfast for us."

"What d'you get?"

"I got us some pancakes." Miz answered.

"Sounds good." John said.

Miz and John walked off into the living area, chatting away to each other.

"What did we get?" Randy asked, looking at Cody rummage through the bag.

"Banana-nut waffles."

"Good choice."

Randy leaned down and kissed the top of Cody's head.

"What was that for?" Cody said, lifting his head from the bag.

"For just being you." Randy smiled.

The two walked into the living area. They joined Miz and John at the dining table. Their plates already there.

"What have you guys got planed for after breakfast?" Randy asked, picking up his fork.

"I think we're gonna head to the gym for a while." John said. "You okay with that Mike?"

"Yeah, Haven't been in a while so it'll be good to go."

"Right, What about you Codes?"

"I was gonna have a bath after I finished this. Then I thought we could go down to the beach or something."

"Good plan. But how about before the beach, we catch a movie?"

"Sure. That actually sounds quite fun." Cody smiled.

Cody stood up and picked up his plate. He put it on the cart and walked over to his bedroom. He walked through the room to the bathroom. Upon entering, Randy came up behind Cody and wrapped his arms around him.

"Randy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just came to ask if I could _share_ the bath with you." Randy smiled, kissing into Cody's neck.

"Um... Okay, if you want."

"You can say no if you want."

"No no, I want to. Honestly."

Cody turned and captured Randy's mouth in a lustful kiss which caught Randy off guard causing them to collide with the floor, kiss still intact.

"Sorry Randy." Cody said, sitting up.

"Don't apologize, that was great. You should do that more often." Randy said, sitting up next to Cody.

He put his arm around the younger man and hugged him.

"I'll keep that in mind Randy." Cody said, also smiling.

The two got to their feet. Cody turned the water on as Randy left the room.

"Where you going?"

"To go finish my breakfast."

Cody, now feeling quite stupid, turned away from Randy and fixed his attention on the water filling the bathtub. He added bubble bath and bath salts.

After running his hand through the water to make sure it was the right temperature, he turned the water off.

Cody took off his boxers and got into the bath. Closing his eyes, he instantly relaxed. He sank his head under the water and back out. He then wipes his eyes and found Miz staring at him.

"What is it Mike?" Cody asked, sitting up in the bath. Water resting just below his chest.

"I just came to tell you that that's me and John going to the gym now."

"Alright. Have fun." Cody smiled.

"Yeah, you too." Miz said, returning the smile.

He left the room leaving Cody on his own. He heard the door close, assuming that were John and Miz leaving. He closed his eyes again and sank down in the bath, the water going over his head again. He brought his head out and wipes his eyes again. He opened them and almost choked on the water as Randy was standing right in front of him, naked.

"You okay Codes?"

"Yeah." *Cough* "I'm fine. Just surprised." Cody struggled out, making Randy smile.

Cody sat up allowing Randy to climb in. Randy sat opposite Cody in the tub. He looked to Cody to see him just staring at him.

"What's on your mind Codes?"

"How did I ever get to be with a guy like you?"

"That's easy Codes. It's because I love you."

Cody turned in the bath and leaned back so his back was pressed against Randy's chest.

"I love you too Randy."

Cody turned his head and planted another kiss on The Viper's lips.


	14. Randy's Water Park Idea

**Hi there everyone.**

**I know it's been quite some time since I've updated.  
I can't apologise enough for that.**

**The thing was…  
My previous laptop freaked on me. Meaning I could go on it, but do nothing – apart from play some games.**

**Now…**

**I have a new laptop which works perfectly.**

**So I'm gonna start putting some time aside on Sundays – this is the only free day I have at the moment – to continue with this story.**

**And if all goes well, I might even have the chance to create more **

**Hope you guys understand.**

**Thanks you for all the reviews.**

**And enjoy ;)**

Two hours later…

"Well..?"

"Well what?" Randy asked, taking Cody's hand.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I thought we were going down to the beach."

"Yeah, we are. I was just wondering if you had any other plans first."

"Actually, I do. And I know you're going to love it."

"I am? Then don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay. But I need to know one thing." Randy stopped and turned to face Cody. "What do you have on underneath your pants?"

A puzzled look crossed Cody's dashing face. "What..?"

"All I want to know is what you have on underneath your pants." Randy leaned down and kissed Cody on the forehead.

"My boxer briefs."

"Okay. Then we need to go shopping."

"Why, what for?"

"If I told you then it would give away the surprise." Randy leaned down and placed another tender kiss on the Dashing one's forehead.

They turned and began to walk again. They crossed the road and entered a clothes store.

"Codes, can you go and look around while I go to get what we need?"

"Sure Randy." Cody said, giving Randy a smile before leaving him to search the wracks of clothes at the other end of the store.

Randy took out his cell and called John.

"Hello" An exhausted John answered.

"Hey John. Do you have any plans after the gym?"

"Um… Hold on, I'll see if Mike wants to do something."

All that could be heard coming through the cell was partial mumbling and the sounds of the gym equipment.

"Mike doesn't have any ideas on what we were doing after this. I just assumed we were meeting up with you guys at the beach."

"Right, well there's a slight change of plans. Instead of the beach, I'm surprising Cody by taking him somewhere I know he'll love."

"Okay… Are you going to tell me where exactly?"

"No, I was gonna make you guess. Of course I was." Randy said smiling.

"Then spit it out smart ass." A smile also played up on John's face.

"It's the water park about ten minutes away from the gym, so you guys should be there before we are."

"Awesome." John replied. "No Mike, I wasn't calling on you."

"What?" Randy asked quite puzzled.

"Mike came over when I said awesome."

"Ha. Okay." Randy laughed. "So do you want me to pick up some shorts for you guys?"

"Well unless you want us to swim na-" John stopped himself.

"Swim what? Swim naked? Is that what you were going to say?"

"It was, until I realised who I was talking to."

"If you really want to swim that way, don't let me stop you." Randy said, smirking at the idea of John and Miz having nothing to wear at the park.

"No thank you Randy. I'd rather wear clothes in the public place. After all, there will probably be kids there and I don't think that's what they wanna see."

"Well on that note, I'm going to go now. I'll be sure to pick you up a pink pair with purple flowers."

"Looking forward to it." John laughed. "See you."

"Okay John, see you guys soon."

Randy shut off his phone and proceeded to the swimwear section. Right away, he saw a black pair with red tribal designs on it.

"Great. These are mine."

He then found two other pairs of the same trunks in blue with the white tribal designs and in grey with the purple tribal designs.

"That's Cody's and Mike's sorted. Now for John's."

He searched the entire section before finding them. It wasn't what he promised as such. It was the same colours, just reversed.

"Perfect. All though, he probably will complain cos it's not what I said." Randy smirked.

Picking up four rather large white bathing towels and an assortment of sun tan lotion, shampoos and shower gels, he headed to the cashier to pay for his items. They were placed into two bags and handed to Randy.

Randy then searched the shop for Cody. After a few minutes, he found him at the t-shirts.

"All set?" Randy asked, putting his free arm around Cody's shoulders.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I'm ready. Just looking at some of the t-shirts here. They're quite nice."

"We can always come back here tomorrow if you want to get some."

"Yeah? Great." Cody said putting a t-shirt back onto the railing. "So are we going by ourselves or are John and Mike going to meet us there?"

"They should already be there by now waiting for us."

"Okay. So I guess we should hurry?"

"Yeah, but not too much" Randy smirked.

The two exited the shop and crossed the road back to the cinema's parking lot.

Randy unlocked the car and placed the bags into the back seats. He then entered the driver's side as Cody entered the other. Both buckling their seatbelts, Randy started the car and they left the parking lot.

"How are you feeling Cody?"

"I'm all right. Jaw's a little sore but it's nothing I can't handle."

"And how about your ribs?"

"You can see some bruising but they don't hurt as much as they did." Cody answered, lifting up his t-shirt to show his ribs and abdomen. "Like I said Randy, I'm fine."

"Okay Cody. I'm just making sure." Randy smiled.

"I know Randy. Thanks." Cody said, returning a smile.

"So do you know who it was that attacked you?"

"I know it was a guy. But that's about it. Sorry."

"No need to apologise Cody. It was just in case you knew the guy."

"Well…"

"What?"

"I think it is someone I know. The voice sounded very familiar. But I can't place it on anyone."

"It's all right Cody. Just forget about it. I'm always gonna look out for you."

"Thanks Randy. You don't know how much that means to me."

Cody leaned over to Randy and softly kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too Codes." Randy smiled.

The car drove passed Miz and John and entered the water park's parking lot.

"Awesome. It's a water park." Cody said, enthusiastically as his eyes lit up with glee.

"Well I know you love theme parks so I thought of the next best thing."

Randy parked up the car and undid both of their seat belts. The two exited the car and began walking towards John and Miz.

"What took you guys?" John asked while checking his watch.

"You're gonna have to wait a bit longer." Randy said, stopping in his tracks.

"And why's that?" John asked, now crossed arms.

"Because I've left the shorts and towels in the back of the car."

"I'll go get them." Cody interjected.

"Okay Codes. You want me to come with you?" Randy asked.

"No, I'll be fine. It's only to the car." Cody smiled.

"All right then. We'll go inside and wait for you." Randy replied, with a smile of his own, handing the keys to Cody.

"Well I'm coming with you cos I wanna see what kinds of swimming shorts you guys bought." Miz said, putting his arm over Cody's shoulder.

"Just hurry. We've been waiting long enough."

"Okay John." Miz and Cody both said in unison.

The Champ and the Viper both turned and headed for the entrance of the park. At the same time, the Dashing One and the Awesome One headed to the parked car.

"Is that someone in the hedge over there looking at us?" Miz asked, squinting and pointing across the parking lot.

"What? Are you serious?" Cody asked, now looking in the same direction Miz was.

The hedge continued to rustle as what looked like a dark figure left its premises.

"Probably some crazed fan or something."

"Guess it could be."

Cody unlocked the car allowing Miz to get the bags from the back seat. He closed the door and Cody relocked the car. They both started to make their way towards the water park entrance.

"Some nice shorts in here." Miz said, searching through one of the bags.

"I'm sure there is. After all, Randy did pick them out."

"Did you not have any say?"

"No, I didn't know what he was buying at the time."

"So this is a surprise?"

"Mm Hm." Cody nodded. "And it's a really good one."

"I'll say."

The two superstars approached the water park entrance, meeting with John and Randy.

"Got them." Miz said holding up the bags.

"Great. I've already paid for us to get in." Randy said, taking the bag from Miz.

Randy reached into the bag containing the shorts and towels and took all the swimming shorts out before handing them to the rightful superstar.

The four men entered the park and made their way to the changing rooms.

Once changed, they put their clothes into two different lockers. At that point, Randy handed each of them a towel from the bag. He then took out the sun tan lotion before placing the two bags into his and Cody's locker.

The now near naked wrestlers exited the changing room and walked over to the showering area.

"So what do you wanna do first Cody?" Miz asked, hitting two of the buttons to active both his and Cody's showers.

"How's about we go down some of the water slides here?"

"Awesome."

Once the four men were wet enough, they made their way to the top of the water slide. Cody and Miz had both taken their place at the top of the slides. Randy and John waiting behind them to go next.

"See you at the bottom." Cody said.

"Not if I see you first." Miz replied.

The two sat there waiting for the lights to go green. Three beeps had sounded. Then a forth. The two leaned back and crossed their arms.

The fifth and final beep sounded and they were off.


	15. What Better Way To End The Day?

**Another update Hooray :)**

8 Hours later…

After spending most of the day at the water park, the four superstars had visited a diner for a bite to eat. They had also gone to a store to buy some marshmallows, bottles of water and a newspaper.

"So are we heading to the beach now?" Miz asked, holding onto the bags of marshmallows.

"Yes." Randy answered. "Unless there's somewhere else anyone wants to stop off at first."

The car instantly filled with silence.

"Guess not."

The four wrestlers arrived at the beach just as the sun was setting. It was hitting the ocean in the horizon giving it a crimson glow. The only sound to be heard was the waves gently washing up onto the sandy shore, sweeping away any indications of others who had been there.

"Isn't that one of the most beautiful sights you've ever seen?" Cody announced to the car, gazing out of the window. The crimson glow reflecting in his eyes.

"You got that right." John answered.

"It truly is." Randy agreed, placing his hand onto Cody's shoulder.

The muscle toned men got out of the car with the items bought just moments ago before Randy locked it. They then made their way down to the sand.

Once they found a nice enough spot, Randy and John sat down as Cody and Miz began collecting bits of dry wood for a fire. Randy and John started digging into the sand to create a small pit for the fire, lacing the bottom of it with small rocks and stones.

"What a great day." Miz said, both him and Cody rejoining the older gentlemen.

"It really has been." John concurred, taking the pieces of wood from the two.

He placed some of it into the pit as Randy scrunched up some pages from the paper before placing them into the fire pit. Lighting the next piece he placed in, he began blowing softly onto the fire.

"I hope we have more days like this one over the next week." Cody said, lying down next to Randy just as the fire began burning brightly.

"I'm sure we will Codes." Randy said, lying down before placing his arm behind Cody's neck. "Whatever you want."

"Okay love birds, how's about you two go get a room and me and John will stay here and pig out on the marshmallows Randy bought?"

"If we did that then how would you guys get home?" Cody said, both him and Randy sitting up.

"… I never thought - shut up."

"I thought so." Cody giggled.

Taking some of the small twigs from the extra pieces of wood collected for the fire, John handed one to each person.

At that point, Miz opened a bag of marshmallows. He offered the bag around allowing each superstar to take a marshmallow before taking one himself. All four superstars put the sugary treat on the ends of their own sticks and held them over the warm fire.

"Does anybody want to go for a dip?" Miz asked, turning his twig to toast the other side of the marshmallow.

"Haven't you already had enough time in water today?" Cody answered, mimicking Miz' actions with his own twig.

"Well that all depends on what Randy and John's answers are?"

"I'm not. But we could always come back during the week." Randy said, placing his arm back around Cody.

"Okay, what about you John? Are you up for it?"

"Not really. But, like Randy said, we can always come back another time."

"Fair enough. It's probably cold anyway." Miz said, cuddling up to John.

The four superstars simultaneously withdrew their sticks from over the fire and lightly blew on the, now melted, treat. They then ate the marshmallows.

Randy and John soon started to scrunch up their faces showing that they did not like the marshmallows. They were not alone as Cody and Miz soon started scrunching up their own faces.

"Wow. These are terrible." John said, forcing the marshmallow down his throat.

"They really are." Randy agreed, swallowing the marshmallow before taking a big drink from his bottle of water.

Cody and Miz both spat out their marshmallows into the fire, instantly producing a sizzling noise.

"That… Was nasty."

"Definitely."

The two wiped their mouths with the back of their hands.

"So what now..?" Miz asked, snuggling back into the warmth and comfort that was his lover.

"We could go back to the hotel… Or… Um… Play truth or dare?" Cody replied.

"Truth or dare. We definitely have to play that game at some point before we have to go back to work." Randy interjected. "But right now, let's just stay here and enjoy the cool breeze."

The four superstars lay back onto the sand to stare up at the night sky and the clusters of stars lighting it up, tossing a couple of sticks onto the fire every so often to keep it alight.

The two couples had lain there for quite some time, taking in the calming sounds of the ocean all the while gazing at the stars to see what shapes they could make out.

"It's really late now." John said. "Maybe we should start heading back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, the fires nearly out anyway." Randy answered. "Will one of you guys toss some sand onto it?"

They all got up to their feet and stretched themselves out. John gathered the remaining marshmallows as Miz scooped up some sand to throw onto the dim fire.

Once the fire was out, they made their way back to Randy's car. Randy and John both got into the front as Cody and Miz got into the back.

"Today was awesome."

"You say that word too much, you know that right?" Cody directed to Miz

"Really?" Miz answered, turning to face Cody before producing a cheeky grin.

"Now don't start that either." Cody replied, matching Miz's grin with one of his own.

The two younger superstars began to giggle as Randy started the car up.

"In all seriousness. Today was awesome. I'm glad I let Cody talk me into coming along with you guys."

"It was no problem. Besides, I think John was kinda getting sick of being the 'third wheel' in mine and Randy's relationship."

"Hey."

"But now you're a part of your own two wheeled relationship. Mike's the wheel up the front and you're bringing up the rear." Cody said, a coy grin forming on his dashing face.

Randy nearly burst into a fit of giggles as he tuned into the hotel parking lot. The car stopped and they all got out which allowed Randy to lock it. Walking over to the entrance of the hotel, John threw the remaining marshmallows into the bin next to the door.

Proceeding into the hotel, they made their way for their suite. Once there, the two couples bided one another 'goodnight' before disappearing into their own rooms.

Both Randy and Cody striped down to their boxer shorts before submerging under the thick duck feather duvet.

"Nice and warm."

"It really is."

"I meant you Randy."

"Well then snuggle in."

So Cody did just that. He allowed Randy to wrap his tattooed arms around him before snuggling right into him. His body fitting perfectly into Randys.

Randy's breath hitched slightly when Cody pressed right into Randy's sensitive area.

"You know what would really seal the deal on a day like this?"

"What would that be?"

Cody turned to face Randy. His majestic blues meeting calm greys, lips just inches apart. Cody leaned in until his lips met with Randy's, his tongue coming out as if asking for permission to enter. Permission was granted as they lost themselves for a few moments in a heated, passionate kiss. None like they had experienced before.

Randy was about to ask if he really wanted to do this now but got his answer when he felt a certain part of Cody press into his inner thigh.

"Now I see what you mean."

He locked lips with his younger lover once again. When they released, began kissing and sucking at Cody's neck. He then repositioned himself so he was above Cody before he began working his way down onto Cody's chest, lightly tracing the outlines of Cody's abdomen with his index finger. Cody's breath began hitching and became a little heavier.

"Randy… I love you."

Randy stopped momentarily. "I love you too Cody. I have done for such a long time."

"Really? Me too."

Randy continued, slowly making his way further down towards Cody's abdominal area. Both hands were now on both sides of Cody's waist. Randy's fingers curled underneath the waistband of the boxer shorts. Trailing his tongue down the centre of Cody's abdomen at an almost painfully slow rate, he finally reached what he had desired. Clad under a thin piece of material, slightly leaking at the top producing a wet patch on the material, Randy leaned closer and ran his tongue up and down the shaft just once. Cody's breath hitching even more as his cock twitched under Randy's touch.

Randy began to gradually pull down Cody's boxer shorts. Taking his sweet time as the waistband slowly uncovered the leaking sex of Cody Rhodes.

Once his entire cock was exposed, Randy proceeded to take the boxer shorts off but with a bit more speed. Now completely off, Randy repeated his earlier actions and ran his tongue up and down the shaft only this time taking it real slow. Cody inadvertently jerked up every time Randy neared the tip.

"Oh god Randy. I thought you said you'd never done this before?"

Randy lifted his head up causing Cody to release a sigh. "I haven't. I guess I was born to do this to you." And with a cheeky grin, he went right back to teasing him.

Randy suddenly stopped, almost earning another sigh from Cody. But before he could, Randy took a hold of the throbbing cock with one hand before taking the whole thing into his mouth at once.

"Fuck!" Cody's breath hitched several times as it got deeper and deeper. One hand began fisting into the sheets while the other fist came up to his mouth. A line of sweat beaded across his brow.

Happy with his handy work, Randy began bobbing up and down at an excruciating pace. Licking the slit every time he came to the tip.

"I don't think I'm gonna last much longer."

With those words, along with the heavy breathing and moans, hitting his ears, Randy picked up his pace. Faster and faster he was sucking on Cody's cock, producing more and more moans which were becoming louder and louder.

"Ah fuck - I'm gonna - I'm gonna -" An extremely loud moan left from Cody's lips as he exploded in Randy's mouth. Streams upon streams of cum flowing down Randy's warm throat, still sucking to get every last drop out from his, now spent, lover.

Randy let go of Cody's cock before coming back up to join him.

"That… Was… Un… Be… Leave… Able…" Still catching a well-deserved breath, Cody leaned into Randy before planted a gentle kiss on him.

"Now Get some rest Codes cos round two's tomorrow." Randy leaned over and placed a kiss on Cody's glistening forehead.

"Can't wait."

Randy wrapped his arms back around Cody before placing another kiss onto him. "Goodnight Codes."

"Goodnight Randy."

The two yawned before they fell asleep.

**So what did you guys think of that ending? Hmm..?  
I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Even if I was up until 5am doing so ;) It was worth it.**

**And I know this story has taken a long time… A looooonnnngggg time. But I'm kinda glad it has because I don't think I could've wrote like this if I had did this chapter back when I first started. Since I've read a lot more since then, I'd like to think I've picked up a thing or two.**

**But, I guess, you guys will be the judges of that :)**


End file.
